Pleasure Island
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: After a crash landing, Naruto and Hinata end up stranded together on a deserted Island. Can they survive on an Island with Flora and Fauna yet discovered?
1. Chapter 1

Pleasure Island  
>Written by Soul Teller<br>Rating: M for Mature  
>Reason: Sexual Content, Growth, Excessive Nudity, Language, Violence, Blood and slightly unrealistic situations<br>Summary: After a crash landing, Naruto and Hinata end up stranded together on a deserted Island. Can they survive on an Island with Flora and Fauna yet discovered?  
>AN: This is another mainly lemon-focused story now a word of advice when I do lemons I go a bit… eh… how shall I say…? Crazy, by that I often make the impossible possible… Often by this I try to bring my fetishes alive… So a word of advice this is written mostly with my fetishes so I'll say again and to make this significant…

**:WARNING THIS STORY IS HIGHLY GRAPHIC IN CONTENT AND MAY CONTAIN LARGE AMOUNTS OF:  
>:SEXUAL FANTASIES WHICH IS NOT FOR EVERYBODY IF YOU FEEL AS THOUGH YOU MAY BE:<br>:OFFENDED:  
>:OR DISGUSTED WITH THE CONTENT DO NOT READ!:<strong>

Chapter 1  
>Stranded…<p>

Hinata Hyuuga was not a simple girl. No, she was a person of importance and a person of power, for she was the heiress to the great Hyuuga Family Company, a company that created many products used in the world today. Hinata was a woman of 5'6, with long blue-black hair, pure ivory eyes, and a well-proportioned body, well save her breasts, which were larger than most. She went overseas to learn how to run a business and study for 2 years in a college, and now at the age of 21, she was done with her studies and was heading home. She was glad she was going home after not seeing her family for two years and studying in various fields and subjects. She was glad that for a few days she would have no burdens. With that in mind, she headed to the ticket master, a white skinned woman with a blond bun and brown eyes wearing a black wool vest and a white shirt. She looked up at Hinata, and spoke in English, **"Hello how may I help you?"** Hinata smiled.

"**Yes… my name is Hinata Hyuuga, and I believe I have a reserved ticket?" **Hinata said in perfect English. The woman nodded, and then she went to her computer, and began to type. A few seconds later, the machine was whirring and the woman pulled out the ticket.

"**There you go, Gate 8, Terminal H!" **The woman said. Hinata thanked her, and grabbed the ticket, and grabbing her suitcase and purse, she headed for the Gate.

**-A few minutes later-**

Hinata looked at the ticket and saw that her flight left at 10:30. She looked at the clock on the wall, and saw it was currently 9:08. **"Ah, I have some time! Well… might as well grab something to eat!"** Hinata said, and with that, she looked and saw a café and headed toward there. After some searching, she found a Japanese vendor, and after some consideration, she ordered some sushi and a rice ball. Grabbing her order, she sat down at a table, and was about to eat, when she heard a clatter and looked to see a man wearing a black shirt with a red spiral on it. He had spiked yellow blond hair and large deep blue eyes; also, from his arms, he appeared to be reasonably fit. He was also rather tall, taller than her at least, probably around 5'10.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" He said in Japanese. Hinata blinked. "Oops um… **I want to eat…. That okay?**" He said in garbled English. Hinata giggled.

"Yes, it's fine!" She said. The man blinked.

"Oh you speak… well cool! Sorry, I'm normally better, but I was, you know caught off guard! Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said. Hinata smiled.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. A pleasure!" Hinata said. Naruto smiled, and putting his hands together, he thanked for the food and began to eat. Hinata saw he was eating a big bowl of ramen. "So Naruto-san, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked. Naruto slurped up some noodles and swallowed.

"Ah… Well I'm a pilot!" Naruto said.

"Oh really? What do you fly?" She asked.

"Mmm mainly small planes like private jets, propeller planes, and so on. I'm here because I was called to transport some rich kid home." Naruto said.

"Ah, I see," Hinata said.

"He's probably a brat too, not really looking forward to it really. Rich kids are nothing but trouble!" Naruto said, and soon he began to explain his reasoning and why rich people were A. hard to deal with, B. nothing but trouble, and C. how rich kids should behave. "…I mean, come on! We're trying our best. We don't need them to remind us they got money and we don't!" Naruto said, and then he looked at Hinata, who was watching him raptly. "Oh sorry… I sometimes get carried away when I talk."

"No, no it's fine! Please continue!" Hinata said. Naruto scratched his head.

"Hmm… well, I guess I could, but before I do, I want to ask you, what's your occupation?" He asked.

"Me? Well none at the moment. But when I go back home, I'm going to start running my father's company, Hyuuga Company," She said.

"Ohhh! You're that Hinata Hyuuga? Wow! Now I feel dumb talking about rich people to you!" He said, embarrassed. Hinata giggled.

"It's quite all right. I understand what you mean. I got out of a college filled with rich people, and I must say you're quite on the money." She said.

"Not totally though, you're different!" Naruto said, then there was a beeping sound, and he reached for his waist and pulled out a smart-phone and looked at it. "Ah! Gotta go to work soon! Well, it was nice meeting you! Enjoy your flight home, and maybe I'll see you somewhere else!" With that, Naruto slurped up his ramen, and putting it on the garbage bin, he left. Hinata watched him go. He was a curious person, a bit brash and headstrong, but interesting, and then she ate her food, which was a bit cold, but that didn't matter. She ate, and then she looked at her own cell phone and saw she had 20 minutes left. Deciding she should spend her time to find the plane, she put her plate on top of the garbage can, and then she headed out.

**-A few minutes later-**

Hinata eventually found the gate, and standing in the entry to the jet were two men, both tall, in black suits, with black sunglasses. One man had black hair shaped like a bird's rear end, the other man had black hair that spiked straight up and his collar was raised slightly, hiding his mouth. The two men looked at Hinata, and bowed. Hinata bowed as well. "Hinata-sama, I am Shino and this is Sasuke," The man with the raised collar said, gesturing to himself, then to the other man. "We will escort you home when you land, please enter quickly…" Shino said, gesturing to the entry. Hinata nodded, and she went inside. She walked down the corridor, hearing the footsteps of the two bodyguards behind her. Eventually, she saw the door to the plane and walked inside. She stepped into the white interior, and looked to her right to see the area where she would sit while the plane flew, and then she looked to the left to see the pilot seat. She saw a man with black hair tied in a shape not unlike a pineapple. She looked to the left of the man to see… she blinked, and she stepped forward, the spiked yellow blond hair, the hair then moved up as the owner stood up, and she saw…

"It's you!" She said. The man turned, and sure enough, it was Naruto Uzumaki. They stared at each other, and then Hinata closed her eyes, a vein appearing on her temple.

"A complete brat? Not only that, but you seemed to think I was a man… Hmph!" She huffed, and she went to the seating area and sat down. Naruto stared at her disbelieving.

"Ah shit…" He said quietly, the man with black hair looking at him.

"What's up?" The man said.

"I know that girl…" Naruto said sadly.

"Seriously? Where?" The man said.

"Right before I came, I went to get something to eat, and I met her. I didn't know she was the client!" Naruto said, turning to the man.

"Oh, sucks to be you… But then again, women are always troublesome…" the man said, turning back to the controls.

"Pfft… easy for you to say Shikamaru, you're engaged. You don't have to worry about pissing off random women that might come back in your life!" Naruto said. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Hey whatever. At least I can sleep at night knowing that I have someone to keep me company…" Shikamaru said. "Now sit down and get ready, we're gonna take off soon." Naruto nodded, and sat down, strapping himself in, he began to turn on the plane, and pressed a button. There was the sound of wheels, then a 'Clunk', and the sound of a locking mechanism. Naruto, having sealed the main door to the plane, he began to power up the engines, which whirred. He then looked at Shikamaru, who nodded, reached up for the speaker and pulling it down, he pressed the button and spoke. "This is you're captain speaking. We will now begin the trip to the Elemental Country. Please make sure you are seated and the seatbelt buckled while we are taking off… also all electronic devices must be turned off during take-off. We will inform you when it is safe to use electronic devices then. Thank you and enjoy the flight…" Shikamaru said, turning off the speaker, and setting it back up. He then looked at Naruto, who had his hand on the throttle. Naruto pushed it slightly, and turned the plane so that it would move toward the runway.

After positioning the plane, Naruto gunned the engine slowly to allow it to build up speed. When the throttle was full, Shikamaru pulled back on the steering, and the plane lifted off. Due to its small size and engine, it was able to lift easier than commercial airliners. With that, they began their way home.

**-Several hours later-**

The captain had announced that it was safe to use electronic devices about an hour ago, and Hinata decided now would be a good time to inform her family of her return. She pulled out her phone and quick dialed her family, putting the phone to her ear, it began to ring. It didn't take long for someone to pick up. "Hyuuga Residence, who is this?" A strong calm voice said.

"Father… It's good to hear you." Hinata said.

"Hinata? Oh my, where are you? How are your studies?" Her father asked.

"Fine father… I finished, and I decided to come home." Hinata said.

"Ah, I see. Well then, hold on a minute," He said, and Hinata waited. She heard the phone rustle a bit.

"Hinata?" Said a young voice.

"Hanabi! How are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine… so your coming back home sis?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes, I should be back in about 8 hours… I believe," Hinata said.

"Awwww… that's forever!" Hanabi said, and Hinata imagined her pouting.

"Don't worry, when I come back, we'll play all you want, ok?" Hinata said. She heard Hanabi giggle.

**-While Hinata was calling-**

Naruto stared ahead as the plane flew, his mind on other subjects, mainly the girl. "So what's the big deal?" Shikamaru said. Naruto glanced at him, and then turned his gaze forward.

"Not too sure… I guess I'm regretting saying all those things to her, but what does it matter. It's not like I have a chance with her." Naruto said.

"…Well, you can only be alone for so long before it gets unbearable." Shikamaru said, Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, I'm tired of going home to an empty house… but her? She might be too much for me to handle, rich people are expensive." Naruto said.

"All women are expensive… it's a troublesome quality they possess, and even then, that's not their most annoying one…" Shikamaru said.

"Pfft, yeah, you would know… hang on…" Naruto peered ahead, and he could see the black clouds gathering. He looked around, trying to see a way out, but saw that this was coming from all directions. "Shit, storm clouds!" Naruto said, and he grabbed the control handle and switched to manual. Shikamaru reached for the speaker.

"Attention passengers, there is a storm cloud up ahead, so expect heavy turbulence. Please remain seated and calm, and fasten your seatbelts, and turn off all electronic devices…" He said. He turned it off, put it back, and began to work the controls to allow smoother flying. As the plane flew into the very tips of the storm, thunder flashing and lightning crashing, the control handle jerked and shuddered violently.

"Damn, this is strong! Can't you do anything!" Naruto said.

"Sorry, but I've already tried everything… the only thing we can hope now is that we either don't get sucked into a tornado, or have lightning hit us!" Shikamaru said. There was a flash and the clap of thunder and an unearthly shriek that jerked the whole plane. Then, there was rapid beeping on the panel, and Shikamaru looked, "me and my big mouth!" He said. Naruto confused, looked down and saw what made Shikamaru say what he said. The right wing had been hit, and was severely damaged; he felt the plane begin to tilt.

"Crap!" Naruto then opened the channel frequency, and began trying to contact a tower.

**-Before entering the storm-**

"Attention passengers… there is a storm cloud up ahead, so expect heavy turbulence. Please remain seated and calm, fasten your seatbelts, and turn off all electronic devices…" Said the voice of the other pilot. Hinata blinked, and she looked out her window. Sure enough. there were indeed storm clouds in the direction they were heading.

"Hanabi, I'm going to have to hang up now, I'll see you when I get home!" She said, and she hung up, turning off her cell phone and putting it in her purse. She sat down and put on her seat buckle, and Shino sat next to her, putting on his seat buckle. Sasuke sat down opposite of them, putting on his buckle as well. The plane jerked and shuddered as it was hit by the elements. Hinata gulped, and she put her hands together, praying that the weather might stop, and then there was a flash, a clap of thunder, and then the unearthly screech was heard. Hinata screamed at that, and shortly afterward, the plane began to tip to the right.

**-In the Cockpit-**

"Mayday, mayday, mayday! This Home Send! Come in Tower, do you respond, over!" Naruto said. He only got static, "Repeat! This is Home Send, we are in severe weather conditions, and we probably lost a right wing, we need guidance, over!" More static, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's no good! The storms probably jamming communications! Get the passengers ready for impact and for emergency landing. I'm gonna try to make this as smooth as possible!" Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded, and removed his headset and unbuckled his seat belt, heading for the passenger compartment. The moment he entered, Hinata looked at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"W-What's happening?" She asked.

"All right, stay calm… listen, we got hit in the storm, and our right wing is damaged, so we have no choice, but to commence emergency landing. Now, it's gonna be bumpy, but don't worry, keep your head down, and you'll be fine. Make sure that if you want to bring something with you, that it isn't heavy!" Naruto said.

"Tch… Looks like I was right about the lady hiring second-rate pilots!" Sasuke said. Naruto didn't say anything, but went back to the cockpit, and then the plane jerked violently. Naruto groaned as he slammed his head into the doorway, and shaking it off, he headed to Shikamaru, who was trying to hold the plane steady.

"Dammit! The wing is ripping apart, it's gonna fall off and we're gonna go into a spiral! I hate to say it, but I'm cutting the engine and diving!" Shikamaru said, "Get ready to open the emergency exit!" Naruto nodded, and he ran into the passenger section and headed toward a window which said 'Emergency Exit' on the top. He held the release bar, and looked out the window, rain was falling and a flash of lightning could be seen multiple times. He stood there waiting, his legs braced for the impact

"Get ready, we're going in!" Naruto said. Hinata nodded and she braced herself, Shino doing the same, Sasuke, however, still sat there. He heard the engine stop, and then the whistling of wind came as they began to go down, down heading toward the ocean. Naruto then felt the floor jerk up, however, he was ready and his body moved to lessen the impact, it still was jarring, but he didn't fall. Hinata and Shino gave a cry of surprise, and Sasuke's head snapped up slamming into the wall behind him with a horrible cracking sound, and then his head drooped forward, blood pouring down his neck. Naruto looked at him, and then he turned back to the door and pulled the lever and pushed, the emergency exit popped out, and from below it, a hiss of air was heard as a raft was inflated. Naruto turned to Shino and Hinata, "Quick! Get on the raft!" He said, the two nodded and unbuckled themselves. Hinata saw Sasuke, her face paling.

"I-Is he…?" She began.

"Quickly my lady, we must go!" Shino said. Hinata nodded, and grabbed her purse, jumping onto the raft. When they were on, Naruto went to the back to grab a medical kit and some of his personal items which included a knife with a 5 inch long, single-edged blade. He put that in the kit, and went to the cockpit and saw Shikamaru getting his own stuff. "Come on!" Shikamaru nodded, and he ran forward as well. The two jumped onto the raft and grabbed the emergency axe that was wrapped up on the raft, and kicked off the plastic tearing apart, and the raft drifted away from the plane, which began to take in water, and began to sink, fading from view. Hinata watched it go, and then she turned to Naruto and Shikamaru, shivering as the cold rain pounded on them.

"W-What now?" She asked.

"We have to wait for the storm to stop, so for now, we hold out and not get separated…" Shikamaru said. Hinata whimpered, and then they heard the roar, and they all turned to see a giant wave coming at them, pulling them up. "Shit! Hold on!" Shikamaru shouted, but even then, it didn't matter, the wave came down, and when it did, it pulled them further up, flipping the raft and crashing down on them, sending them into the water. Then it became a tangled mess. Naruto flailed about in the water, and then he righted himself. He looked around, and he could see Shikamaru falling into the water. He turned behind him to see Hinata being pulled away, and then he turned back to Shikamaru, who was desperately trying to swim up, but was being dragged down by a current. Naruto gritted his teeth, and was about to swim, when a current came and whipped him into Hinata, the two crashing their heads together, and both promptly falling unconscious. Shino had resurfaced and found the upside down raft. He swam toward it and flipped it over and got in. He coughed, and he looked in the water, seeing nobody. "My lady! Hinata!" he called. He then saw the floating form of the pilot with yellow hair. He was about to move the raft to him, when another wave came and swept him away pulling him away from Naruto. He screamed in rage as he drifted farther away and lost sight.

**-?-**

Naruto groaned, and then he realized he couldn't breathe, and he turned onto his front and gagged and then retched, water falling from his mouth, and he coughed, his lungs expelling the water. "Agh shit!" He cursed, and he shook his head and got up and looked around. He was on a beach, and before him were several palm trees that had unusually large leaves that seemed to be connected. He also saw near the trees flowers; they looked like daffodils, but unusual ones. They had a red outer layer and the inside was yellow. He smelled a weird smell; it was sweet and relaxing, however he heard a moan and he turned to see Hinata laying on the ground, her clothes torn slightly and her hair a tangled mess. He got to her and got down, "Hey! You ok?" he asked. She didn't respond. He turned her over, not caring that her shirt was shredded, revealing her bra and skin. He put his head to her chest. He could hear a very faint heartbeat, but no inhaling. He put his hand to her chest, and began pressing down to resuscitate her. He did that 5 times, then he put his hand to her chest again, there was an increase. He did it again 5 times, and on the fourth she coughed, water flying out. He pumped her one last time, though for good measure. She coughed and moaned, and then she opened her eyes. She saw Naruto, and then she saw where his hand was, and instinct taking over, she slapped him.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. Naruto recoiled, grabbing his cheek.

"What the fuck! I just saved you!" Naruto said. Hinata blushed, and turned away, her hand on her chest.

"I thank you, but you didn't need to be groping me afterwards!" Hinata said.

"I wasn't-! You know what forget it!" He said, and he stood up. "Ugh… where are we?" he asked, looking around. Hinata realizing this looked around as well.

"I-I'm not sure. I've never seen an island like this before…" She said "And those plants… I don't recognize those…" She said, pointing at the red-yellow daffodils. Naruto looked at the beach, mainly where the water was brushing, and he saw the med kit, his knife, and the emergency axe still wrapped up.

"Well at least we got this…" He said. Hinata looked at that then at the water. She saw her purse being pushed in by the water and she went to get it. She grabbed it and opened it up to find most of her stuff was wet.

"Oh no! My cell phone is ruined!" She said, distraught. Naruto looked at her, and then he looked out to the ocean. All he saw was waves. He then remembered Shikamaru being dragged down into the water. Did he make it somehow? He didn't know, but somewhere he did, that Shikamaru was…

"Dammit… Dammit!" He gasped. He fell to his knees, the supplies in his hand falling as well. He grabbed the sand, his hands trembling, and then he slammed a fist in the beach. "Dammit! If only… If only I hadn't hesitated, then Shikamaru… Shikamaru might… FUCK!" He shouted, throwing the sand at the water. Hinata watched him sadly, and then she looked out at the ocean as well, worried for Shino. She then turned to Naruto again.

'_Why did I have to be stuck with him of all people?'_ She thought sadly.

'_Why did I have to be stuck with her of all people!' _Naruto thought angrily.

They looked at each other, then looked away, huffing. These two, despite their hatred for each other, now will have to unite… for this island will challenge them, physically, mentally, and emotionally, for now they are stranded on an unknown island…

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pleasure Island  
>Written by Soul Teller<br>Rating: M for Mature  
>Reason: Sexual Content, Growth, Excessive Nudity, Language, Violence, Blood and slightly unrealistic situations<br>Summary: After a crash landing, Naruto and Hinata end up stranded together on a deserted Island. Can they survive on an Island with Flora and Fauna yet discovered?  
>AN: A bit more focused on my lemon stories lately… Mmm… who cares…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>Arguments and Discoveries…

Naruto eventually managed to gather himself to look through the med kit, and from what he saw, there was medical supplies, flint, pain medication, some gauze, and some low grade disinfectant. He also saw some emergency rations, though there were only four packs along with some Tweezers and a flashlight with spare batteries in a bag, and on the actual opening part of the med kit were some dressing pads. Naruto looked at the materials. The rations were good as long as they were sealed, but even then, he wasn't too fond of the taste. He turned to Hinata, who had gotten up now, and after some fussing with her shirt, she went toward the trees and the flowers. She looked at the flowers, she could smell they're aroma easily, it was relaxing and sweet. She turned away from them and looked at Naruto. "So what's in the kit?"

"A few supplies… mostly medical, but there are rations here… we can eat those until we figure out what is edible here or not." Naruto said.

"Excuse me? Did you say 'what's edible here' or did I hear wrong?" She asked.

"No, you heard right… Look… they will be searching for us, but until then, we gotta make do with being here." Naruto said, and he walked to a tree, the axe in hand. He ripped the top part of the bag off and looked at the tree carefully. "Let's see…"

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Me? I'm trying to start building a shelter." Naruto said.

"Oh… well, then I guess I should find a spot then." Hinata said.

"A spot? There's plenty of room… why would you need to find space?" Naruto said, gesturing to the beach.

"You cannot be serious… we can't stay on this beach, we must go inland!" She said.

"Look, we're here now, might as well make do with the situation. I'd rather be here than inland anyways, who knows what's on this island. We can't risk going into inland and next thing we know, we're surrounded by predators." Naruto said. Hinata looked at him. He did have a point, but Hinata wasn't thinking about that. She was worried about the beach, in particular, what happens to a beach during certain points of the year. A high tide; a phenomenon caused by the position of the moon in which the waves would engulf the beach completely, deluging it with water. Also, who knew what was in the waters before them. For all they knew, there could be sharks waiting for the tide to come in to snap up any dumb human that made camp here.

"Well since you're so adamant about it, may I make a suggestion? We can still stay on the beach, but can we be at least 4 feet from the trees?" Hinata said. Naruto was silent.

"Sure whatever…" He said, and then he grabbed the axe and began to chop at the tree. Hinata watched him go, and then she sighed and looked at her purse. She pulled out some items, mainly her pen, paper, and mirror. She grabbed the mirror and set it in the sand so that it shone on the ground. She then grabbed her pen and paper and set them in the path of the mirror's light. Now all she had to do was wait. It didn't take long for the pen and paper to dry, roughly 45 minutes, by then Naruto had chopped the tree down, and was working on another tree, the tree tipping slightly as it lost its support. She grabbed her purse, pen, paper, and mirror, and headed into the edge of the foliage leading to the inland.

"I'm going to look around," She said. Naruto stopped chopping to look at her.

"Wait, what? You can't do that! What if you get lost? As much as I hate to say it, I'm responsible for you!" He said.

"Don't worry; I'm not going too far. I'm just going to see the surrounding area. Besides, you have a shelter to complete… I doubt it will be done regardless." Hinata said coolly. Naruto gritted his teeth and went back to chopping. Hinata, smug and satisfied, walked off, pen and paper in hand. She walked into the trees, instantly hearing the animal cries. From the sound of it, though, it was mostly birds, probably tropical. She also heard the sound of insects buzzing. She looked up in the trees and she was surprised to see normal trees about. She continued to walk, looking about, and she then saw a tree. Dangling from the tree were nuts. At first, she glanced at them, not caring, and then she stopped and looked at the nuts again. These nuts were bright green and had flowers coming from the top as well as a twig that attached it to the tree. "Oh! Never seen that kind of nut before," she looked at them, they were high up, but she probably could get them if she had something. She looked around the ground, and finding a branch, she grabbed it. She then looked at the nuts and poked it with the stick. The nut shuddered, and then it fell to the ground. She picked up the nut, and instantly it slipped from her fingers. She looked at her fingers, which shone a slight sheen. She then held up her hand and sniffed and she smelled oil. She then looked at the nut with the flower, the flower itself was pure white and the center was green.

"Hmm, interesting." Hinata said, and she picked up the nut, and then she grabbed the stick and knocked out some more nuts. When she had 4 more, she opened her purse, and put the nuts inside. She was about to leave, when she heard shrieking. She turned to the sound to see Monkey's heading for the tree with the flower nuts. They grabbed the nuts, and were examining them, and then they turned around and with nuts in hand, they went back to where they came from. Hinata blinked, surprised and confused… surprised by the sudden appearance, and confused by some of the monkeys. When she thought of it, she blushed, and shook her head. "Now's not the time to be thinking of that!" She said harshly, and continued forward. As she explored, Hinata eventually found another animal, a wild boar, the boar though was larger than most boars she had seen probably by a few inches. Judging by its tusk, she assumed it was a female, and as if to confirm that, she heard the loud squealing of baby boars. She smiled, and she turned away and headed off in another direction.

She eventually came to another tree with a strange plant growing on the branches; it looked like a green pomegranate. She looked at it, and then realized that there was a branch low enough to grab one. Not sure which one to grab, she grabbed the biggest one of the bunch, which was about the size of a softball. She looked at it, and then she looked at the ground seeing the eaten remains of the green fruit and no bodies. Taking that into account, she picked a few more, and she looked at the sky which was now ruby red. She then began to make her way back to the camp.

Hinata pushed through branches and trees to find Naruto crouching near the sand, bits of wood on the sand. He had the flint in hand and he was striking it with a knife. She looked at him then she turned to her right and she gaped. Right there near the edge of the woods was a shelter; it wasn't much, mainly tree stumps chopped into a two door garage like formation, but still, to build even a mock shelter in such a short amount of time. _'I underestimated him…'_ She thought. She turned back to him, smoke was starting to rise from the wood, and he was blowing on it gently. Eventually, there was a fire that grew and grew. Naruto then stood up and looked at Hinata.

"There you are… well, as you can see, the shelter is built and I got a fire going… now, we don't have much to use but…" He grabbed the med kit and held it up. "This thing is made of metal and it should work as a make shift pot or pan." He said.

"Hmm I see… Well, I found some food… that I believe might be edible." She said, and she grabbed her purse and pulled out the nuts and green pomegranates. Naruto looked at the stuff.

"Are sure? Do you know what plant this is?" he asked, grabbing a nut and examining it.

"Well, I'm not sure about the nuts entirely, but these… pomegranates, I saw some of the husks on the ground and there were no dead bodies around it." Hinata said Naruto looked at the nut then he squeezed it.

"It does feel soft…" He said. He then held it up and bit a piece of the bottom off. He barely chewed it once before his face contorted and spat out what he ate. "Ugh! Fucking gross!" He said. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She grabbed one and bit into it as well, and then she quickly spat it out "Ewww! That tastes awful!" She said. _'Why would the monkeys take something so foul?' _She thought. She saw Naruto look at the nut, she looked at it as well, and then she looked at the flower. She wondered, and then she pulled off the petal and placed it in her mouth. The petal melted and a sweet liquid filled her tongue and slid down her throat. "Ohhh so sweet!" she said, shuddering. "Try the petal, the petal is really sweet!" She said to Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"The petal, are you serious?" He asked, but Hinata grabbed another petal and put it in her mouth and she hummed pleasantly. Naruto looked at her, and then at the flower, and he plucked one off and put it in his mouth. He then understood, and he hummed as well, and pulling off the rest of the petals, he put them in his mouth. The sweet taste of the petals was enough to overpower the horrid nut's odd taste! Naruto sighed, and then he looked at the nut. It seemed odd such a good tasting flower could come from an awful nut. He looked at it, and then he looked at the medkit, and he then shrugged. "Let's see… can't hurt to try!" He said, and putting the nut in the medkit, he set it on the fire, making sure not to accidently put the flame out. In the meanwhile, he ate more of the petals, as did Hinata, till there was only one. They both grabbed the nut and they looked at each other and stared into each other's eyes.

'_His eyes… they're so… beautiful… What the heck!'_ She removed her hand and looked away. Naruto blinked, and then he grabbed the nut, and looked at it. He then picked 2 petals off, and placed the nut in front of her, and placed the 2 petals in his mouth and turned to the nut that was cooking in the pan. He grabbed the part that was away from the flame, and pulled the medkit off, grabbing the tweezers that were laying in the unheated part. He held up the nut and blew on it. When he saw no steam rising, he bit it and instantly spat it out and frowned. That seemed to make the taste even worse! He looked at the puzzling nut, and then he had an idea. Grabbing a string that was in the medkit, he tied it so it was wrapped around the flower stem, and he dangled the nut over the flame. Hinata who had finally saw the last nut with its petals looked at Naruto, his eyes on the nut which began to crackle and fizz. Hinata looked at the nut, Naruto raised it up, and then 'BOH!' the nut exploded into a deluge of oil, spraying everywhere. Naruto staggered back, and Hinata ducked, managing to dodge in time.

"AGGGGHHH!" Naruto shouted as the oil got on his arm. He grabbed it in pain, as the oil burned. He then punched his hand into the sand, and the burning stopped.

"Oh no!" Hinata said, and she got up and headed toward Naruto. She looked and found the medical supplies, and grabbing the gauze and disinfectant, she went to Naruto. She knelt next to him, "Let me see your arm!" She said. Naruto though shook his head.

"I'm fine now…" he said.

"No you're not! You'll get an infection if you keep it in the sand!" Hinata said.

"I don't need your help!" He said.

"Fine, then let the arm get infected and have to eventually be cut off for all I care, I don't need your help anyway!" Hinata countered. Naruto gritted his teeth, and closed his eyes, his other hand trembling slightly, and then he pulled out his arm and shoved it in front of Hinata.

"Just get it over with!" Naruto spat. Hinata looked at him, and then she grabbed the disinfectant and opened it. She poured some into her hand, and began to rub her hand on the burns. He shuddered and hissed, but other than that, he stayed still. She then grabbed the gauze and opened it and began to apply it on the burns. Naruto didn't move, and when Hinata finished, she looked at his arm.

"Try not to move it too much, and make sure you don't scratch it or get any sand on it." She said. He nodded, and she got up and walked back to the fire. She then saw the green pomegranates, and she grabbed one and squeezed it. It was rather hard, and she looked around. She then saw Naruto's knife in the sand, and grabbing and wiping the sand off with her sleeve, she set the pomegranate in the med kit and cut it in half. Surprisingly, when it split open, instead of seeds, she saw a soft fleshy inside lining with little seeds along it. She then grabbed a piece and sniffed, there was a sweet aroma coming from it. She looked at it, and saw there was a lot of juice pooling in the med kit from the halves. She grabbed the fruit, and pulling out the seeds, she took a bite. She chewed and swallowed, the fruit was… good, nice and sweet with a bit of a sour. She sighed, and grabbed the other piece and held it out to Naruto. "Here, try this!" She said. Naruto looked at her, and then he grabbed it and took a bite. He chewed then swallowed.

"Oh man… that wasn't too bad!" He said smiling a bit. With that said, he continued to eat the fruit spitting out the seeds that entered his mouth. He soon finished the piece, and turned to Hinata, "Hey you got any more of those?" he asked. Hinata blinked, one minute he was curled up in pain, the next he was cheerful again.

'_Maybe he has mood swings?'_ She wondered. She nodded, and grabbed another of the pomegranate and sliced it in half. Naruto grabbed one half and ate it quickly; he even drank some of the juice. He didn't know why, but as he ate it, he felt better than before, his arm, which had still stung before, now seemed a drifting memory. Hinata watched him eat, and then she shrugged and also ate the pomegranate, slicing them up and eating until there was none left. Surprisingly, despite eating only the pomegranates, they felt satisfied. Naruto looked down at the pomegranate pieces, and he got up and stretched his good arm.

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep…" Naruto said, and he walked to the small shelter he had built and he slid in and turned on his back, the sand acting as a cushion for him. Hinata watched him as he got comfortable, and then she looked at the fire. She then grabbed her purse and pulled out a golden chain that held up a golden locket. She held it up, it spun slightly, and she opened it and was relieved. In the locket was a picture of a younger Hinata, probably 8, holding her baby sister in her hand, and standing behind her was her mother and father, both of them smiling. She looked at the picture and closed the locket; she then placed it back in her purse.

"Soon… I'll be back soon…" She said, and she got up and went to the shelter and lay down as well, shifting slightly in sand, unused to it. That night both Naruto and Hinata dreamed… but this dream was unlike any other.

_-Naruto's Dream-_

_Naruto was in a beach restaurant, before him a giant bowl of Ramen. He wore his classic black shirt with the red swirl, and a pair of jean shorts. He was slurping up the noodles easily, chop stick in hand; he continued to eat, content._

_-Hinata's Dream-_

_Hinata was lounging by a pool, surrounding her were monkeys all dressed in tuxedos. One was fanning her with a large fan. Another monkey brought her a drink to which she grabbed and drank. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a two-piece bikini colored dark blue. She sighed looking at the sun, content._

_-Naruto-_

_Naruto finished slurping up the last noodle, patting his stomach. "Ahh… that was great!" He said._

"_Mind if I take that for you?" A seductive and sweet voice said. Naruto turned to see a waitress, and his eye's nearly popped out of their sockets. The woman before him was wearing only an apron and on one of the straps of the apron was a white flower… a very familiar one. The woman grabbed the bowl and it vanished. "Would you like…" she leaned forward, her apron hanging loosely, revealing her cleavage, which was stupendous. "Dessert?" the faceless woman asked. Naruto's heart was beating faster, sweat pouring down his body. He could feel his pants stir, and he gulped…_

_-Hinata-_

_Hinata lay there, when the monkey's started to leave, save one, which had a platter that it set down on a table next to Hinata. It grabbed the lid, and lifted up, vanishing into smoke Hinata looked and saw… a white flower, that looked… very familiar… She reached for the flower, and it suddenly jumped in front of her and enlarged till it was big enough to eclipse her. She stared at it suddenly, realizing she was standing, and then the flower wriggled and then from the center of the flower, a hand emerged. Then another, then a faceless head, followed by a body, a well-muscled body, and apparently well hung as well, as she saw the nude body in full prospective. She blushed and backed away from the body, but as she did, it vanished, and then she felt something behind her. She turned and saw the body behind her, she stared in awe at this perfect example of masculinity. The body reached for her, grabbing her hips…_

_-Naruto-_

_Naruto was standing in black space, the woman now pulling his shorts down, letting his erect cock bounce free. The bottom of her face suddenly lit up, revealing a chin and lips. The lips parted, and a tongue came out and licked Naruto's cock head. He shuddered as her tongue scraped against his cock. The warm and wet tongue was heavenly, and then he felt her lips kissing it, and then enveloping it, sucking on him. He could feel his body tensing, readying for the orgasm. He looked at her. "H-Hey! I'm gonna… uhhh cumm!" He groaned. The woman paid no mind; in fact, she sucked even harder, her tongue licking his length with vigor. Naruto grunted, and then he threw his head back. "Here it comes!" he grunted, and indeed it did, his cum spraying into her mouth. He came for at least a minute before it subsided, the woman drinking it all, she then lifted her head and swallowed. As she did, Naruto could've sworn that the woman's breasts shuddered, and then began to swell bigger than before. Naruto blinked and it stopped. He was puzzled, but didn't have time to think as the woman pounced on him, pushing him down, and then…_

_-Hinata-_

_The muscular figure had pushed her down. Hinata looked at this powerful person, who lowered himself, and she could feel the head against her bikini bottom, and then the strong hand grabbed the string and pulled, undoing it with a simple gesture. Hinata blushed, and tried to put her hands to hide her privates, but she had no time as the man suddenly leaned forward, the bottom half of his face appearing. She then felt something hot, wet, and rough licking her lower folds. She couldn't help but moan as she then felt the man's lips kiss her lower lips. She then felt his tongue biting slightly on her clit, she gave a cry of pleasure, and she shuddered as she orgasm her juices, spraying onto the man's face. Hinata panted slightly, and she looked at the man and her eyes widened, the man's junk was quivering, and as it did, it was swelling bigger and bigger, the cock and the balls growing! She blinked, and the quivering stopped. She couldn't believe what she just saw. But before she had any time to puzzle over it, the man grabbed her top, and pulled that off, letting her breasts jiggle then fall. She then saw the smile and then…_

_-Naruto-_

_Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, the woman's face had completely lit up revealing Hinata's smiling form. "H-Hinata what's-!" however, Hinata lifted a finger to Naruto's lips. Naruto was silenced, and Hinata took her huge breasts and wrapped them around his cock. He could feel the warm, soft, yet firm breasts squeeze his cock. He grunted as she moved her breasts up and down, squeezing and stroking his cock with her massive breasts. She then leaned forward, and using her tongue, she poked his cock head, teasing it with her tongue. "I-I'm gonna cum again! UGH!" Naruto grunted, and he thrust his hips up, cum flying out into the air and onto Hinata's body, who suddenly giggled…_

_-Hinata-_

_Hinata blinked confused, "N-Naruto? What are you-!" she began, but he held up his finger silencing her, and he moved forward and grabbed both of her breasts in his hands and began to knead and mash them. Hinata moaned and cooed as he stimulated her breasts, his skill unlike any other, and the way he moved and grabbed them, teasing her nipples and then he opened his mouth and engulfed one of her nipples in his mouth. His tongue flicking her nipple and revolving around, it tickling her nerves, she could feel it building up in her, and she threw her head back, crying out in bliss as her juices sprayed from her nether regions, a large spray that all landed on Naruto's abdomen. She lay there panting, even as Naruto chuckled, an eerie glint in his eye…_

_-Naruto-_

_Naruto panted, he felt drained and yet invigorated as well. He then noticed a shadow falling on him, and he looked up, his jaw dropping. Hinata was standing there, her hands on her hips, her breasts were enormous; they had to be the size of a large beach ball. "Wh-Whoa, this is awesome!" Naruto said, he reached for a large nipple and poked it. Hinata shuddered and moaned pleasurably, she then fell forward, her huge breasts landing on Naruto. At first Naruto felt the weight of her breasts on him, and he reached out and grabbed the large mounds. "Damn this is hot! So big, firm, and soft, it's like the ultimate pillow!" Naruto said, and then he felt something hot and dripping on his cock. "Huh? What are you…?" Naruto began, but he was cut off by the sudden feeling of warmth, wet and squeezing. Naruto tried to see, but from the feeling of something rising and lowering, he guessed Hinata was now riding his cock. The sound of moaning and panting confirmed this. The feeling of her inner walls squeezing and massaging his cock was heavenly, and the way she was moving was bringing him to edge of orgasm again! He couldn't hold back, her pussy was amazing, and the movements and her breasts rubbing against his body pushed him over the edge! "C-Coming again!" he said, and he felt his body jerk and tense as he dumped his load into Hinata's pussy and into her womb. Hinata gave a moan of sheer bliss, and then her chest shudder. Even in the haze of post-orgasm, Naruto could see her breasts swelling bigger and bigger. "W-Wait! What's going on!" He said…_

_-Hinata-_

_Hinata blinked as Naruto stood up again. She looked at his crotch and saw that his dick was bigger than before! "W-What's happening!" She said, but Naruto's only answer was the grab her legs, a smile on his face. "W-Wait no! no!" She began, but Naruto's smile widened, and with a single thrust of his hips, his large cock entered her. She could feel it pushing through her barriers and feel her body respond by wrapping around him and encouraging. But she felt pain in her body as he continued to push into her. Eventually, she felt his dick touching something. 'N-No way… is he… touching my womb?' she wondered, this feeling had spread throughout her for a second, and then he began to move his hips, moving back, dragging his cock through her inner walls, exciting them. Then he pushed back in again, sending jolts through her brain. Eventually the pain became sheer pleasure as he pushed in and out, each push becoming harder, faster, and more titillating. Hinata was soon crying out in pleasure, screaming for more and more. Naruto's thrusts never stopped, even as she continued heading and eventually reaching orgasm. She cried out in bliss as her pussy sprayed out even more juices onto Naruto. She panted, her mind exhausted, however, even as she was recovering, she felt a shudder throughout her body, and she looked to see Naruto's cock suddenly grow, and as it did, she could feel her body try to squeeze but get pushed outward. She looked, and saw a growing bulge form in her lower body. "W-What are you doing! Stop! Pull out! You're gonna kill me! Stop! STOP!" Hinata shouted, but Naruto smiled and he opened his mouth, and from his mouth came out the white flower from before._

_-Naruto-_

_Naruto could feel the breasts on his mouth and he couldn't breathe. He hit the still growing breasts, but no matter what he did, Hinata's breasts didn't move, if anything, he pushed down even more. Naruto could barely see now, eventually something poked into his view, it was a white flower._

_-Reality-_

Naruto and Hinata both sat up, both hitting their heads on the low ceiling, and both groaning with pain. They rubbed their heads, and Naruto then spoke, "What the fuck kinda dream was that?" He said. He then felt something wet near his legs and he looked to see cum on the sand and some on his legs. "W-What the hell?" eventually, he heard a gasp from Hinata.

"What on earth? That felt… real… it couldn't of…" Hinata said.

"You too?" he asked, he slid out, and Hinata did as well.

"I trust you had a disturbing dream?" She asked.

"Well, it was pretty normal, then it got hot, and then it got weird…" Naruto said.

"Well I don't know what you saw, but it was pretty traumatizing to me!" Hinata said. Naruto looked down at her crotch.

"Funny, why are your pants soaked then?" Naruto asked. Hinata's face turned beet red.

"S-Shut up! Ugh! I shouldn't have expected less, you wouldn't have cared if you died as long as you got some action!" Hinata said, and she slid back into her half of the shelter.

"At least I know how to enjoy myself!" Naruto snapped back, and he went in back on his half, mumbling to himself, and then he went to sleep.

**-5 days later-**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in front of the fire after a long day. Hinata had found an animal she had never expected to find. A liger, a unique half-breed between a male lion and a female tiger. So far, these two species had only bred in captivity, and there had been no record of a natural occurrence. She had only seen one so far, but she had the feeling there were more. She had told Naruto of her findings, he listened carefully and had even given some input. "Well, maybe there are only male lions and female tigers here?" He said.

"Mmm… while that may be so, they never would mate willingly." She said.

"Well we can figure that out later…" Naruto said.

"I'd rather we don't… we still have to find a way off this island." Hinata said.

"Well… I'm sure they are looking for you now, you are the daughter and heir to a company." Naruto said.

"But how long will they be searching?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, but due to your status, I'd say… 2 maybe 3 months?" Naruto said. Hinata stared at him. "Look we still have a month and a few weeks before they give up… anyway, we better get some sleep… it's getting late, and I gotta a raft to build." Naruto said. With that, he went to his side of the shelter, and was soon snoring. Hinata looked at him, her sorrow building up. What if they searched and never found her? What would happen if that was the case? Would she be stuck on this island with this idiot for the rest of her life? Doomed to either grow old or die to an unknown danger on this island? She sighed, and went to her side of the shelter and lay down, pondering these questions. She began to close her eyes, but as she did; it sounded. A loud, screeching, snarling roar. She instantly pushed herself up, and she heard shifting sand on Naruto's side. The roar sounded again, and the trees in front of them became animated with life, the sound of animals calling and running forward. Naruto and Hinata felt the ground tremble, as animals ran away from the sound. That night, Hinata and Naruto didn't sleep well, the sounds had stopped, but it didn't stop them from waking up in the middle of the night. They looked around, shivering through the night, would close their eyes only to open them again.

**-Next day-**

Naruto and Hinata were yawning and mumbling as they awoke. Their eyes were red (Hinata's especially), and they had large bags under their eyes. Naruto went to the woods, the axe in hand, to continue to chop the tree, while Hinata grabbed her purse to go explore again. As the time went by, Naruto was getting closer and closer to building the raft, and was allowing Hinata to go deeper and deeper into the woods. As Hinata explored more and more, she found that as this place had woods, they also had a jungle. Hinata was surprised to find many familiar birds here; she also found some other plants here. She even brought a few back, a husk that when peeled back revealed many orange seeds, and when they bit into it, juices came out tasting very similar to an orange. It had the aspects of a corn, and the taste of an orange. Naruto dubbed it… the Cornge, much to Hinata's displeasure. Another object she had found was a strange plant she had found buried, when she pulled them out, she found a multi-colored skin. After taking it back and cleaning it, she found it was 3 inches thick and 7 inches long. After taking a bite, they found it was sweet, yet spicy. This unique taste, plus its shape and coloring lead Naruto to dub this the Capper. Again Hinata wasn't too pleased with the name, but there was nothing she could do.

Today, though, Hinata wasn't going to go too far. She was mainly going to confirm the location of possible places to get food. Naruto was still chopping down trees, though his work had cut down considerably since the burn on his arm. Naruto and Hinata separated, Naruto heading to the woods where there were stumps in the area and the signs of chopping on a tree were shown. He walked forward and began to chop, wincing and swinging with less force than usual. He continued this for a few minutes before taking a break. "Shit… this arm is really slowing me down…" he said, and he wiped his forehead with his other hand, sweat culminating on it. Naruto then grabbed the med kit he had brought with him, and opened it. In it were a cornge, and several of the green pomegranates, along with his knife. He grabbed it, and cut it open, and after picking out the seeds, he began to eat. He chewed and raised the hand with the fruit up to his shoulder, idly thinking. The fruit was now leaking its juices and the juices was now running down Naruto's shoulder. Naruto sighed as the cool juice ran down his shoulder. The arm it was running down happened to be his injured arm and then…

"!" Hinata jumped, and the sound of animals fleeing was heard. The direction of the sound was Naruto. Hinata abandoning her quest ran as best she could, heading toward Naruto. She pushed past branches, and twigs, running, heading toward him, her mind racing.

'_Was he hurt? Had a Liger found him and was now attacking him? Was he dying?'_ she thought desperately. She saw the clearing of stumps, and knew she was close.

"AAAHHHHH! FUCK! FUCKING SHIT, IT BURNS!" Naruto shouted. Hinata ran forward, and knelt next to Naruto, who rolled on the ground, his face contorted with pain. "THE FUCK!" Naruto shouted. Hinata slid down next to him, trying to grab him.

"Stop moving!" Hinata said, but Naruto was rolling and writhing in pain.

"IT FUCKING HURTS!" Naruto shouted. Hinata grabbed him, and forced him to stay still enough to look at his arm, and her eyes looked, then she looked at him.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I-I… I don't know…" Naruto said, now calming down enough to realize there was no pain, and the burning sensation had stopped. He then moved his arm, and he froze… "W-What the hell?" Naruto said as he moved his arm, and found there to be no pain "I-It doesn't hurt." Hinata grabbed the bandages, and unwrapped them, and then pulled them off. She stared, and she blinked a few times, and her mouth opened in disbelief. Right where the burns were was now pinkish skin. She reached for the skin and touched it, Naruto hissed and recoiled. "Hey! Watch it!" he said. Hinata however couldn't forget what she had felt. The feel of raw but healthy skin, she looked at Naruto.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I said I don't know! I was taking a break, and I was eating the green Pome-thing and then… hmmm… I guess some of the juices got on my arm." Naruto said. Hinata raised an eyebrow at this.

"Are you saying that the juices from the green pomegranate did this?" She asked.

"I dunno, maybe?" Naruto said. Hinata looked very doubtful of this.

"Well, say that you are right, we need something more concrete than you're word I'm afraid…" She said.

"Ok then, here." Naruto said tossing the knife to her, and it landed in front of her. "Give me a cut, and then pour the juice onto it." Naruto said.

"I will not!" Hinata said.

"What? If the stuff works, then it works, if it doesn't, then it doesn't!" Naruto said.

"And say it doesn't work, and then you will have given yourself a needless wound and cripple yourself further! No, we will wait until an injury comes, and then we see if what you said is true." Hinata said "Though I highly doubt it." She finished.

"All right then, let's make a bet! If I am right about the fruit, then you owe me one kiss, and no, not a peck. A full blown kiss!" Naruto said.

"And if you are wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Then I will be your servant for one week!" Naruto said. Hinata thought of this then she nodded.

"Deal… Though I know that I am right." She said

"We'll see, now, if you'll excuse me, I got some chopping to do." Naruto said, and getting up and flexing his formerly injured arm, he grabbed the axe, and began to hack away with vigor. Hinata watched him do this, and then she sighed, stood up, and headed off to discover more of this island. She was barely out of Naruto's sight when she smelled a horrendous stench. Covering her nose, she turned to the direction of the smell, and her eyes caught a horrifying image. Before her was the mangled and rotting bodies of two Ligers, she grimaced at the sight. The Ligers had a large hole in their middle, and several broken and crushed bones. However, as Hinata observed this, she saw that there were not that many bite-marks. From what she could see, there were only 1 or 2 marks, but she couldn't tell. She shuddered, and continued walking to discover and catalogue.

**-Later on in the day-**

Naruto looked at his raft with pride. He also had managed to find a very strong and durable rope-like plant. He tested the rope by tying it and dangling his weight on it, even jumping slightly, the rope held firm, though he was on dry land. He was sure that the strength of the rope would change in water. He hadn't tested that yet, but he would soon, it was vital that he did. He grabbed one of the plant ropes and he headed for the water. Dipping the plant in the water, he held it up and pulled it, the plant held firm. He then decided for a more realistic test, he lowered the plant into the water and placed his foot in the center, then pulled up. As he pulled the rope plant began to pull farther up, and Naruto stopped, and he held up the plant observing it. The plant was tearing slightly, but it also had shrunk slightly. Naruto wondered maybe the salt did it. In any case, he would have to find a pure spring water to test and see if the results differed. But, that would have to wait for another time he was getting hungry, and Hinata should be back soon. He headed to their camp, and began to build another fire. No sooner had he gotten the flame alit then Hinata walked in. "Hey…" Naruto said his eyes on the fire.

"Phew… what a rough day…" Hinata said, she then reached for her purse, and pulled out some of the green pomegranates, as well as few cornge's, and cappers.

"So, find anything new?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's really new, but I did find the bodies of two ligers… it looked like whatever killed them did it with one blow." Hinata said.

"Seriously? Then maybe you shouldn't venture out into the woods then!" Naruto said.

"Well, I did think of doing that, but the more I explore this island, the more curious I become. It has such an interesting layout and life. From what I've seen so far, there is a rocky mountainous area located possibly in the central most area of the island." Hinata said.

"Really? How come we can't see it here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, most likely because the mountain in question is not really that big, it's more a hill than a mountain, but it contains rocky and jagged formations. A hill is more a smooth slope that arcs up briefly then goes down to normal." Hinata said.

"I see…" Naruto said.

"Well, in any case, if we are gonna go into the woods, we better make sure that we are prepared to run." Hinata said, and Naruto nodded. They both ate soundly, and after a while grew tired, they both went to the shelter to sleep.

**-Later in the night-**

Naruto awoke as he felt something tickling his feet. He turned and looked down to see nothing, confused he lowered his head to sleep. However, no sooner had he done this then, something tickled his feet again! Grumbling, he slid out and looked, and he saw nothing, but he heard… water? He then felt his feet sink slightly and grow wet. He looked down, and saw the foam of water, he blinked, and then he turned to Hinata, who apparently hadn't noticed. "Hey! Wake up!" Naruto said. She mumbled, and then she drew her feet in. Naruto grabbed the med kit and banged it on the shelter. Hinata sprung up hitting her head on the roof, and groaned in pain.

"W-What was that for you brute?" Hinata yelled when she crawled out.

"Water!" Naruto said. Hinata blinked and looked down to see water.

"Oh no! This is exactly why I wanted to move inland! The high tide is coming!" She said.

"High what?" Naruto asked.

"_High tide_! It's when the water goes above sea level and covers the shore entirely in water! It only happens when the moon is in certain positions! That's why I said go inland, so we wouldn't have to deal with this! But nooooo, some blond haired hotshot had to choose the beach because it was 'convenient,' and didn't even bother thinking what might happen!" Hinata spat at Naruto.

"Well, how am I supposed to know this crap!" Naruto shouted at her. Hinata was about to respond, when they heard the rumbling coming from the ocean. Naruto and Hinata turned their heads, even in the dark; they could see the wave of foam coming at them. "Shit!" Naruto grabbed the axe and all the other items and stuffed them into the med kit, sealing it so that way it was shut and wouldn't open. He then tossed the med kit and axe into the woods. "Go head for the woods! I gotta tie down the raft!" Naruto shouted, and he headed for the raft, grabbing what he could of the rope plants he had harvested.

"Wait! Come back!" Hinata began, but the roar of the water caused her to look, and then run away, heading into the trees. Naruto jumped on the raft, which was on the sand for now, but he knew that if that tide came in, it would drag the raft into the ocean. He wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't let that happen! He got to the raft and began to work tying the ropes to each other, and then tying them to several trees. The purpose of this action was to even the load bearing so that the raft wasn't relying on a single pillar. As Naruto tied the raft in, he heard the wave, and he turned his head, it was now upon him. He tried to grab something, but couldn't, and the wave slammed into him, knocking the breath out of him. The wave pushed him into the ground and he rolled as the wave receded back into the sand. Naruto groaned, his body ached, but other than that, he was fine, he was sure he had bruises and he pushed himself up.

"God that hurt…" he said, and he winced and looked to see a stick protruding from his leg. He grabbed it, and pulled it out, grunting slightly as he did. He began to breathe to ease the pain, and then he heard the shout.

"Naruto! Where are you? Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

"Over here!" Naruto shouted, and a few minutes later, Hinata came with the med kit and axe, she also had the flashlight in hand, which flickered slightly, but shone.

"Are you all right?" Hinata asked.

"Fine…" Naruto said, "How's the raft?" Naruto asked. Hinata aimed the flashlight at the beach, she was silent, and then she lowered the flashlight sadly.

"It's gone…" She said glumly.

"Ah fuck…" Naruto said pushing to a tree and resting his head against it, he then stared up into the sky.

"I'm sorry…" Hinata said. Naruto was silent, his eyes closed.

"Well, it'll take some more time, but before I build another, I gotta build a new shelter." Naruto said.

"Oh I see…" Hinata said.

"You've been in this part of this island more than me, so I'm gonna need your help to find a good spot. This shelter is gonna be bigger than the other." Naruto said.

"Won't that take longer to build?" Hinata asked.

"It will, but I should have it done within 2 weeks. If we're lucky, we won't need it." Naruto said.

"…Very well…" Hinata said, and she stood up, and then she looked at Naruto. "Come on…" But Naruto shook his head.

"I hurt my leg…" He said pointing to the bleeding hole roughly the size of a tangerine in his leg. Hinata looked at the wound.

"What? Don't tell me you-!" She began, but Naruto cut her off.

"No I didn't… it happened when the wave hit me." Naruto said, "But now that it's happened, we can test that theory." He said.

"I suppose we can," She said. Hinata opened the med kit and pulled out the green pomegranate, and cutting it so that there was a hole, and after an experimental squeeze, she hovered the pomegranate over the wound. "All right… here we go…" She said, and she squeezed. Juice sprayed from the hole into Naruto's wound. The minute the juices touched his skin, a sizzling sound occurred.

"AHHHHH! FUCKIN' BURNS!" He shouted, his muscles flexing, his neck constricted, and his body twitching. Hinata was about to stop pouring juice. "KEEP SQUEEZING!" Naruto shouted, shocking her.

"B-But-!" She tried to respond.

"JUST DO IT!" He roared his now sizzling leg now growing quieter. Hinata continued to squeeze, making sure she got ever last drop of juice. By the time she had finished squeezing, the sizzling had grown to a mute. Naruto had his eyes closed, and there were tears falling, but his body was relaxing, and he panted, gulping huge amounts of air. He then opened his eyes and looked at his leg, and he then smirked. "There's your proof!" Naruto said, and Hinata looked, her eyes disbelieving, but there was no denial. The juices from the green pomegranate somehow healed his wound, creating completely new and healthy skin. Suddenly, she heard snapping, and she blinked and looked at Naruto "Remember our bet?" Naruto said. Hinata paled, and then nodded, and Naruto grinned, "You owe me a kiss! Not a peck, a real kiss!" Naruto said.

"Y-yes, I remember!" Hinata said, even in the dark one could see her face was red as a tomato. She looked at Naruto, and then she shuffled forward, her face now inches before his. They stared at each other quietly, and Hinata could feel her heart beat rapidly and loudly. Hinata then leaned forward, her lips pushed forward to kiss. Naruto met her lips in a kiss, they stayed that way for a few seconds, and Hinata then tried to break the kiss, but then she felt Naruto's hand on her cheek rubbing it. Hinata found herself being comforted by this, she felt at peace, and his lips were soft and warm. Naruto felt… strange, this kiss was to one up Hinata, but as his lips touched hers, and as he touched her face, he felt something stirring in his heart. Hinata then opened her eyes and pulled away. "There! Your kiss! Now hurry up, it's nearly daylight!" Hinata said, standing up and walking away. Naruto sat there, rubbing his head, and he placed a hand to his lips.

"Well that went weirdly…" He said.

* * *

><p>Another Chapter in the bag... Another story will be coming soon and Pinocchio Effect is in the works and is nearly finished... I hope you enjoy... been in a bit of a pervy mood... I'd like to give a nod of thanks towards my buddy Baron Von Nobody... For several reasons which he knows very well... and to you for taking the time to read this weirdness! Also if you want the particular sound for the roar look up on youtube "Predalien Roar" It should be among the first few options...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Pleasure Island  
>Written by Soul Teller<br>Rating: M for Mature  
>Reason: Sexual Content, Growth, Excessive Nudity, Language, Violence, Blood and slightly unrealistic situations<br>Summary: After a crash landing, Naruto and Hinata end up stranded together on a deserted Island. Can they survive on an Island with Flora and Fauna yet discovered?  
>AN: Whoa this is popular… Well here's the next chapter and a lot more discoveries are made…

Chapter 3  
>Discoveries and Separation…<p>

Another week has gone since they had been stranded culminating to one standard month. Hinata had lead Naruto to a small clearing filled with the strange red-yellow daffodils and after Naruto checked for predators he began to work. Shortly after discovering the green pomegranates healing ability Hinata named it 'Panacea Pomegranate' determined to give it a proper name before Naruto decided to give it a silly name. However it wasn't a day later when Naruto suddenly started called it 'Pommy Panacea' much to Hinata's displeasure. It was also during this week she had made another discovery mainly of the strange nut flowers. She had one day eaten the all the flower petals of the nut flower and that night she once again had the strange erotic dream. Naruto though having not eaten the flower had no such dreams, Hinata soon made a theory about the nut flower. The nut itself was essentially gasoline, in particular petroleum. The flower on top though was actually an aphrodisiac a powerful one that could produce illusionary dreams erotic in nature but could turn into a nightmare due to overconsumption. She had struggled to find a name for it, and was hesitant to tell Naruto but he had taken a look at her notes when she was sleeping and wrote under her notes 'Petro-poppy Nut' while she was displeased she had to admit the name was apt. Now comes the final day of the week, Hinata and Naruto awoke to another bright day the new shelter that Naruto was building was halfway completed. There was enough that they could sleep in slight comfort but not enough to actually be called a shelter.

Also due to the days steadily becoming hotter and the work more strenuous the two had to adjust their clothing to accommodate. Naruto had cut the legs off his pants making them into shorts and had turned his shoes into a type of sandal. Hinata had cut her shirt so that enough cleavage was hidden forming into a shoulder strap, and also had cut the stomach area off and had torn the skirt to allow running. Also Naruto's shirt now looked like a tattered vest that he usually had off more than on, and had also formed a type of sandal for Hinata as well. As they awoke they gave slight winces Naruto got up and grabbing his now custom done shorts adjusted it slightly to relieve the feeling of scrunched up groin. Hinata grabbed her bra and adjusted it so that there wasn't as much pressure on her breasts stand up as well. Like the first shelter it was mainly trunks lined up to make walls however unlike the first one the walls were higher up. Naruto had painstakingly used the axe and his knife to flatten the trunks so they were flat on top and on bottom. Naruto sighed as he went to the area where he had been cutting down trees. Hinata stretched and grabbing her items she left heading into woods to do even more recording. She had gotten so far inland now that she had discovered a spring and after going past that a waterfall, and a hotspring just beyond the waterfall. She had tested the water of the hot spring it was the perfect temperature for lounging in and the water that the water fall fell into was ripe with fish. Most were fish she had seen before in books a lot of them though were fish she never expected to see.

As she began to write down the many fish she then felt the ground shake. She looked at the ground then it shook again was there an earthquake? Or at the very least a massive creature coming she looked around and stood up her eyes scanning the clearing she saw nothing then she heard a hissing sound coming from behind. She turned around very slowly almost afraid of what she was going to see. Behind her was the giant scaled form of a Komodo Dragon she knew it was a Komodo Dragon she had seen these before when she went to the Zoo. But this was massive easily 4 times bigger than the average Komodo Dragon it huge frame towering over her it's tongue flicking out. She watched as its head twisted to the side its huge eye blinking she knew what was coming and dashed forward running underneath it as its head shot forward it's maw open and closing where she had been. It hissed and it quickly turned its body to Hinata and began to run after her. The Komodo Dragon's huge bulk allowed it to smash through the trees no problem Hinata gasped as they fell forward. She turned to the left heading in the opposite direction of the camp wanting the to evade the Dragon by misleading it, if she brought it back to camp who knew what it would do. She was so busy thinking this that she fell forward and landed hard on her front.

Hinata cried in pain but the screech of a falling tree fueled her to get up and keep going she managed to avoid yet another bit from the Dragon and she continued to run. She pushed through some close tangled trees and eventually came to an unbelievable sight. Before her were large creatures easily 13 feet tall covered in thick brown fur with large clawed hands that was holding their food. She couldn't believe it, these creatures had been extinct for years and yet, here they were! "Ground Sloths!" She said aghast. Ground Sloths were an ancient breed of sloths that went supposedly went extinct; they were enormous and supposedly had a very lax temperament though whether or not that was true remained to be seen. Hinata was ready to start writing down some notes when she heard the hiss and she turned to see the Dragon's massive head bash through some trees knocking them down Hinata cried out and jumped forward just in time to dodge a falling tree.

The tree creaked and then landed colliding with the head of a Ground Sloth, the Sloth sat there for a second then it gave a bellow. The Ground Sloths who had been eating turned their heads to the sound slowly they saw the Komodo Dragon bearing down on Hinata and dropping their food they headed for the Dragon. The Ground Sloths were aware of the threat of Komodo Dragons and they wanted it either gone or dead. The Komodo snarled and it snapped at Hinata its giant teeth scraping against Hinata's arm. Hinata gave a cry of pain as she felt her arm burn, Komodo Dragons had sharp and highly infectious fangs. They never washed their mouth the food that they ate rotting and accumulating as bacteria as such it was normally extremely difficult to treat bites from them due to the mass amount of bacteria.

Hinata gritted her teeth and began to run heading for the Sloths, she planned to use them to fight off the Komodo. The Sloths were slowly mobilizing heading for the Komodo snorting slightly their huge frames lumbering. The Komodo hissed at the Sloths ready to fight as well, its large teeth showing its stinking and rotting breath wafting toward the Sloths but the Sloths continued their advance. Eventually a Sloth raised huge arm then it slashed forward slicing at the Komodo. The Komodo hissed then its mouth shot forward and closed on the Sloth. Hinata would've stayed and watched but she had to get back as soon as possible so she could. She ran away as the Komodo fought an onslaught of Sloths.

**-At the Campsite-**

Naruto sighed putting the axe down and grabbing a Cronge he peeled off the skin and began to eat the orange tasting kernels. He sat down thinking to himself it had been a month since this whole ordeal began he was wondering if there really were people looking for them. Well looking for Hinata to be exact. He sighed, he thought of his life filled with failure, pain, and loss he never had really thought of his life. He just did what he did because he wanted to… no… he had to survive. The world was an unforgiving place he learned that the day his parents died. They had died in a car crash while he survived he was only 4 years old at the time and as such was sent to an orphanage. He wasn't there for long though he was soon picked up by two people claiming to be his godparents whether or not they really were he never found out.

They also died 3 years later leaving him alone once again, this time though he didn't go to an orphanage he ran away and began to live in the streets and slums. Life had been hard there but it taught him more there than any other place he had been. However he couldn't spend his life there eventually he went to an adoption agency. He spent a few months in the agency he eventually was adopted and went to school he studied for a few years and showed great interest in flying. He excelled at mechanics, construction, and even some MMA he also proved to be quite adapt at wrestling able to pin men roughly twice his size and weight. With scholarship from all these he was able to attend college and from there flight school which he excelled at as well. He had a part time job in construction which helped pay bills and food while he attended college. The double-life though had a significant strain on his mind and health and eventually he had to quit work in order to finish flight school. This however happened to be a good move on his part he graduated a year earlier than expected and was approved a piloting license. He did a few jobs here and there and eventually gained fame and enough practice to pilot jets. He did a few escorts meeting people and seeing new places, then he was landed with this job. This job pretty much was gonna be a break for him the money was substantial enough that he could've gone for commercial airline cruiser and start earning the big bucks. He sighed then he grabbed his pants and adjusted them for the 3rd time since this morning. He finished the Cornge and got up grabbing the axe ready to swing it again when he heard rustling. He turned to see Hinata panting her face covered in sweat holding her arm which had a nasty gash on it.

"What happened?" Naruto asked dropping the axe, Hinata panted then she fell forward. Naruto caught her and he observed the wound and recoiled at the smell of rotting garbage. "Ugh! That stinks what did you do?" he asked, Hinata was panting still he put a hand to her head and found it to be burning hot. "Oh shit! Hang on!" Naruto reached for the medkit that he kept with him whenever he went out and grabbed two Pommy Panaceas and he cut a hole in while he cut up the other in slices. He held the one with the hole above Hinata's wound. "Hey this is gonna hurt a lot but try not to move it'll make it a lot worse." His only confirmation was her nodding her head slightly. He wrapped his arm around Hinata's midriff for precaution. He then squeezed letting the juice pour onto the wound.

"KYAAAAAAAHHH!" her ear piercing shriek filled the air and Naruto's ears making him want to clap his hand over them. However he ignored it and continued squeeze the juice onto her wound she struggled in his grasp but he held her firm. Her struggling was nothing compared to wrestling Choji a high school district champion stood at 6'3, weighed 262 pounds, and a good 65% of that was muscle. One of his toughest fights, however that aside he held her still even as she kicked and flailed trying to throw him off. Naruto then did something he didn't even fully understand until later in his life.

"Calm down… I'm here, you're ok… I… I won't let go!" Naruto said tightening his grasp on Hinata, Hinata was having delusions while this happened.

**-Hinata's Mind-**

_She saw her family and no matter what she did they slid away from her she ran after them crying, pleading, and begging them to save her. She then heard that terrible snarling roar and she turned to see a large hulking form with red eyes its body black and wispy like smoke. It advanced on her she then saw rows of white glittering teeth and the teeth were upon her when she suddenly felt something grab her and pull her back. She then heard the words 'Calm down… I'm here, you're ok… I…. I won't let go!' she didn't know why but that voice sounded familiar, strong, concerned and… caring. Light filled her vision as she was pulled into a warm embrace she then awoke._

**-Real world-**

Hinata opened her eyes the pain fading from her body she looked to see Naruto 's arm around her middle strong and protective. "Hey you ok?" Naruto asked Hinata turned her head to see Naruto behind her she blushed then looked away.

"I… I think so…" Hinata said.

"Hmm eat this it should get rid of whatever is in your blood especially since whatever it was that caused that seemed to have a nasty bite." Naruto said holding a slice of Pommy Panacea to Hinata's mouth she began to eat it and finished it rather quickly she swallowed.

"Yes Komodo Dragons… have very… infectious mouths and as such their bites should be treated… immediately." Hinata said finding it hard to concentrate.

"Hey you ok?" Naruto asked.

"I… I feel… a bit woozy…" Hinata said, Naruto nodded and grabbed another slice and holding it to her mouth she ate it and sighed after swallowing it. "Thank you… but… ah… that's right there's a hot spring nearby." Hinata said.

"Huh? So what should… oh I get it!" Naruto said he moved his other hand so that it was under her and he lifted her bridal-style. Hinata blushed but didn't say anything though whether it was because she was still woozy or didn't really care at this point was hard to tell. "Hey where do I go?" he asked.

"Listen… water… should be… close… uhhh…" Hinata moaned she closed her eyes trying to conserve her strength and prevent herself from getting dizzy and throwing up.

"Right," Naruto said and he walked forward and headed for the hot spring, he walked slightly bow-legged his groin once again rubbing uncomfortably against his shorts.

**-A few minutes later-**

Naruto turned so that his back was to the branches to prevent Hinata from being touched by them. He turned forward again to see what Hinata saw moments ago, the waterfall and the basin that made a pond that collected the waterfall. Naruto looked around then he saw the wisps of steam rising from beyond the basin. He skirted around the rocky terrain glancing at the basin to see various sea life fish, starfish, and even some plant life. Naruto eventually came to the source of the wisps to find a hot spring in the center was a bubbling mass indicating a stream of water. He looked at the water and he dipped his foot into the water. He was surprised that the water was perfectly warm and slipping off his modified shoes he got into the water. He also gently let Hinata into the water making sure her wounded arm entered the water. Hinata winced but otherwise stayed still and relaxed into the water. Naruto watched her carefully; as he did his heart started beating slightly faster. Despite everything that has happened he was feeling different about Hinata. He felt closer and he wanted to get even closer. This was thanks to that kiss he forced her to do, after that his whole outlook on her had changed and a part of him actually wished that nobody would find them. A selfish and foolish wish he knew but it was still a wish…

Hinata murmured something and she shifted slightly Naruto's eyes never left her body scanning it observing the generous curves of her body. He couldn't help but look she was… intoxicating like a drug the more he tried to stop the harder it became. He eventually managed to look forward and actually relax into the spring looking to see some tree's with roots creeping into the pool. Naruto looked to see some of the Pommy Panacea on them. What Naruto didn't realize was that the nutrients and excess juices of the Pommy Panaceas actually were leaking in the pool as well effectively making a healing spring. This in turn would help speed up the healing process in Hinata's arm again Naruto would never know this now. As Hinata mumbled he heard a few of the muttered words, soft but he could hear them. "I… sorry… Hanabi…" she muttered. "Couldn't… Birthday… Father…" Hinata mumbled even with this little amount of info Naruto instantly understood and regretted his thought. When he was flying Hinata home it was on her birthday or at least close to her birthday ready to meet her family. He put a hand to his head still watching her rising and falling chest and his shorts became slightly tighter.

'_Get your head straight dumbass!' _Naruto thought as his pants got even tighter like they were smaller _'Geez they must be shrinking!'_ Naruto thought trying to adjust himself so that way just in case Hinata did wake up she wouldn't see. Hinata then moaned and he turned his head to see her looking at him her eyelids shuddering as if straining to see him.

"You… are here… thank you… I… needed this…" She said she winced slightly and Naruto turned so that his hand was on her shoulder.

"Hey don't do anything your arm is still pretty bad just relax!" Naruto said Hinata gave a slight nod and closed her eyes again.

"Yes…" She muttered then she was still again, Naruto looked at her. He couldn't deny it, he wanted her, her body, her emotion. He wanted her all to himself and in this place where there was no law, government, or order it was free game he could take her for his own and have no real regrets. That wasn't how he was he knew that it would be wrong. He couldn't take her innocence like that he would have to work at it, but it probably wouldn't matter in a few weeks from now. If they were rescued she would go to become a big name corporate owner while he would continue to fly to different parts of the country and work his way to become a commercial flyer. He sighed as he thought about that she would be climbing ladders while he would be stuck at a dead-end stressful job. This would be one of the few times that Naruto would look at his life and say that he could have done better. The hot spring water was relaxing, his muscles which were sore from all that work now relaxed and eased up the pain of the day melting away. He sighed and looked at Hinata who was inhaling and exhaling regularly, she had fallen asleep. He looked at her for a while contemplating her he then reached for her cheek and rubbed it gently her skin was soft and smooth surprisingly. It felt good to touch her she was the only other human there, they needed to work together if they were gonna get out of this. If they didn't though, they would have to spend their lives there and not at each other's throats but in harmony. He knew and accepted that but the question was, did she? Judging from her attitude recently not fully she knew it but she didn't want to cooperate she wanted to lead and leave. However Naruto had a feeling deep in his gut that nobody would find them and they would be stuck their till they grew old and died. He stopped brushing her cheek and looked at her arm, which had completely healed and was now a healthy pink. He carefully picked up Hinata bridal-style and he walked her back to the camp site using the broken branches as his guide.

**-The next day-**

Naruto sat on the rocks overlooking the pool of water looking at the various fish that were there. He saw ocean fish, lake fish, and even some pond fish in there coexisting peacefully. He continued to watch then he heard footsteps and he turned his head to see Hinata heading for him. He turned back to the pool, "What are you doing here?" She asked as she neared him, Naruto shifted slightly to lessen the tightness of his crotch.

"Nothing, just admiring the view taking a break." He said lamely she blinked indiscreetly adjusting her bra slightly, which she felt was getting tighter and tighter each day. She then looked around looking at what he saw, "This is quite a place…" He said.

"Yes it is a scientific marvel this whole place, healing plants, crossbreeds, giant animals… This is like something out of a fairy tale." Hinata said Naruto frowned at that, and he stood up. "Where you going?" she asked.

"I gotta a shelter to finish building its not gonna build itself…" Naruto said and he walked away, Hinata watched him go she didn't know why but she felt that he was… sad. She shook her head and looked up there was still a few hours before sunset. She got her stuff and headed to the left heading for where the pool emptied out to. As she followed the small stream she heard rustling of branches she looked to see two foxes come out one chasing the other. They ran around in a circle then back into the bushes, Hinata continued to walk forward. She then heard the cry of an animal and she walked carefully forward going to a tree and peeking around the corner to see. She saw two black panthers one leaning on the other the one on bottom panting. As she watched she couldn't help but notice the top panther's sexual organ. She blushed as she saw the rather larger than normal black furred balls that looked extremely swollen probably the size of a softball! She blushed and turned away even as she heard the top panther roar as it probably orgasmed. She quickly walked away to get away from the indecent animals.

**-An hour later-**

Hinata walked forward still thinking of her 'encounter' with the panthers, now that she thought about she remember seeing the monkeys from before also had larger than normal organs. She shook her head, it was probably just something the animals on this island had. As she walked forward she heard a growling meow, stopping she turned her head in time to see a family of tigers 3 cubs a male and a female. The male was nuzzling the female which was on its side a cub suckling from a breast and the other two wrestling each other. As Hinata observed she saw that the male tiger also had an enlarged package! She was about to turn away when she looked at the female, its breasts were large, large enough that they looked like actual mounds. Hinata then turned to the two cubs playing their underbellies exposed she watched them and saw they didn't have overdeveloped organs. As she watched the two she adjusted her bra again, _'What is going on I had this bra specially fitted to me before I left!'_ Hinata thought angrily as she tried to make her breasts comfortable an unpleasant thought hit her. She moved away from the family and came to a secluded area after checking to make sure there was a nothing around her she pulled off her shirt pulling her breasts up with the bra. When it was off her breasts bounced slightly.

She glanced left then right making sure she was alone when she was sure she looked down at her bra. She could see the outer edge of the bra digging into her breast she was sure when she pulled it off there would be a mark on it. She undid her bra and it fell off as it did she inhaled feeling as if a great weight was removed from her chest. She looked at her breasts there was indeed an indented mark from the bra constantly squeezing her breast. She thought they looked the same, however she wasn't fooled she put her hands on her breasts and began to feel them measuring them with her hands. She could feel that they were slightly bigger than before. But maybe she could be hallucinating thanks to the Petro-Poppynut, but if she wasn't hallucinating why was it her breasts that were growing to become so large? As she moved her fingers across her breast she rubbed near her nipple and she gave a squeak the feeling of extreme and suddenly pleasure was such a surprise! She pushed her hands away looking at her breasts the nipples becoming erect from the stimulation. She gingerly rubbed her breasts again and when it neared the nipple the sudden jolt happened again! She moaned slightly unable to hold back the feeling in her mind. She pulled her hand away again panting slightly the sheer pleasure was incredible she was sure she would orgasm immediately if constantly stimulated. She had the strong temptation to see that happen but shook it off she had to think about getting home not getting a thrill. She looked up to see the orange glow of sunset and grabbing her bra she fitted it around her breasts but didn't fasten it in. She pulled her shirt on and headed back to the camp.

**-Campsite-**

Naruto sat by a fire a few salmons dangling from a string above said fire. After he had taken a break he decided to go to the pond to hunt the fish. Using a stick that he had fashioned into a spear he had caught 7 salmons deciding to leave the others in the pond to reproduce and hunt later. He had already eaten one with a capper the two flavors mixing together. He was roasting the other six waiting for Hinata to get back. He heard the bushes rustle and he got up his knife in hand ready to defend himself. Hinata emerged from the woods and walked to Naruto who lowered the knife. "About time you came back did a bit of hunting." Naruto said.

"Hunting?" Hinata asked, "With what?" Naruto answered by grabbing a pointed stick and showing it to her the stick had been removed of the outer bark completely Naruto shaved it all off making it the smooth inner lining. Hinata saw the top of the normally white wood was stained red with the blood of the fish. She looked at the shelter Naruto was still building, it looked more like a very small outhouse now it needed a roof and it would be complete.

"I cleaned the fish in the spring so it should be fine to eat I had one earlier with a capper! Tasted awesome give it a try!" He said, he then shifted his legs slightly, Hinata caught this.

"Are your pants, too small?" She asked.

"Originally no they must've shrunk or something." Naruto said Hinata mulled that over, animals with exaggerated organs, her breasts had grown and Naruto's lower region grew too she was suspicious but that would have to wait till later. She sat down and grabbed a salmon and bit into it, she was surprised to find that the salmon had a rather perfect taste of salt in it. She then took a capper and opened it putting the rest of the salmon inside she took another bite. The sweet, spicy, and salty taste was an interesting mix. She ate the salmon surprised to find no bones in any bite she looked at the remains and saw that the salmon's bones were extremely thick and rooted to the spine.

'_Hmmm this salmon must be either a mutation or evolutionary breakthrough! Either way this salmon is more suitable to eat in any condition… strange…'_ Hinata thought, Naruto handed her another salmon and putting her eaten one down she began to eat the other one. After feasting on the first bit of meat in a long time both were happy with the day. With that they both went to the nearly completed shelter and fell asleep.

**-The Next day-**

Naruto awoke and yawned he adjusted his pants for the beginning of the day and he got out of his quarters he stretched and looked at Hinata's side for her to exit. "So Hinata where you gonna go today?" Naruto asked stretching and cracking his bones. When she didn't answer Naruto stopped stretching and walked to see her spot and found a piece of paper on the ground. Grabbing it he read it, _'Naruto, I decided to head out a bit earlier to test a theory I might have, please continue on I will not be going anywhere new today and I will be reasonably close by, Hinata.'_ Naruto lowered the note, "Well… she hasn't gotten into any danger since that time… Hmmm what would she need to test?" Naruto wondered, he shrugged and went back to work on the shelter.

**-With Hinata-**

Hinata watched the panther's carefully the both asleep the male panther on its side it's massive package visible to all. Hinata looked at the female panther which was also on its side a few of its visible. Like the Tiger from yesterday the breasts were actual mounds on the belly with elongated nipples. Hinata frowned and looked at the area surrounding them. There were trees with fruit on top but the fruits were some Pommy Panacea, and some coconuts. She had a hunch these Panthers might of become Omnivores for a few of the Pommy's and Coconuts were cracked and slightly rotten with dried juices. She had a feeling that the Pommy Panacea couldn't be the case of the growth between her and Naruto and she knew for a fact it wasn't the coconut for neither of them had even a single bite of that. Hinata observed the surrounding area and began to write down each and every plant there. After she got that she went to where the tiger family was last seen.

Hinata had her back to the tree peeking her head out slowly, she saw the female Tiger licking a cub while two were lying on their sides. She looked at them and she saw that the tiger cubs were now showing slight signs of genitals. She blinked she had only been there yesterday they should not have grown that much. She again wrote down all the plants that were there and fruits as well when she was sure she had all the plants recorded she walked away heading back to the camp.

**-At the Campsite-**

The day was halfway through Naruto knew this due to his constant monitoring of the sun's position and his knowledge of the world. Despite Naruto's lack of education he had wonderful memorization abilities. Having been to all the places of the world he had memorized the majority of the different time zones and could gauge what time it was where they were. He had seen this particular sun pattern before in the Caribbean in particular the -5 GMT zone. Which meant where they were was 5 hours earlier than time in the center of the world. He sighed and continued to work on the tree he was cutting a much smaller tree compared to the others he had chopped. This tree he was going to use to make a type of table for them to eat off of. He had recently discovered a plant that let out a strong amount of pesticide that was even in the plants fluids. He had decided to make a type of coating fluid to cover the hut and this table with. He chopped it off and when it fell he grabbed the wood and buried his axe in the trunk he then grabbed the medicine box and walked back to the campsite. When he got to the edge of it he was surprised to see Hinata sitting there wood gathered for a fire. "Huh didn't expect to see you till later on." He said.

"I came back because I needed to analyze these notes." She said.

"Oh right your test or whatever," He said, "Well I'll leave you to your work, I got a table to make." Naruto said.

"Table, out of what? Not that wood I hope!" She said.

"It's fine I found a pesticide in a flower," He said.

"What does this flower look like?" She asked,

"Hmm… a tulip but much bigger and filled with the pesticide as a nectar or something." Naruto said, "when I'm done I'm gonna try and thicken it so I can paint it on the wood of here and our place so we can eat without bugs coming near." Naruto said.

"Ah… I… I see…" Hinata said caught off guard by this ingenuity, "Well then I'll get back to my studies." Hinata said and she walked away looking over her notes and observations. She looked at the all trying to find a pattern, she looked it over but no matter what she read it was non-conclusive. The only constant in the whole thing was some of the plant life in each animal's land. Mainly the strange red-yellow daffodils a few green flowers with white spots and… she blinked and looked again. Red-yellow daffodils, now that she thought of it the panther's and the tigers were surrounded by a large amount of those! When she really thought of it the flowers were pretty much everywhere! However there were concentrations of them in certain places! Like here, she looked and she began to count as quickly as she could the flowers there were at least 15 of the strange flowers surrounding them. Hinata thought then she held herself, she couldn't lose her head, no… she would have to explore and gather the evidence properly. She would do so tomorrow, she looked to see Naruto smoothing out the 'table' it was very long but from what she was seeing he was assembling it together with long pieces. Naruto nodded then he grabbed the medical box and he turned it so it was on its side he waited for a few seconds then he opened the box to reveal a white-clear liquid and grabbing the box he lifted it up and began to pour the liquid onto the table.

Hinata expected a strong stench to come out but instead she smelled nothing, she guessed that the pesticide was odorless to all other creatures that were not insects. As Naruto coated the table he continued to pour until the box was empty the liquid pooled on the table some of it spilling out. Naruto looked up to see it was darkening he began to work on making the fire, when it was lit he went to a bushel of bushes to pull out a box complete with lid. He opened the box to reveal various fruits and vegetables from the island. "Made this earlier when you were out decided to make something to store food in even if only temporarily." Naruto said.

"Ah good thinking…" She said every time she turned around he was displaying extremely large amounts of intelligence. Naruto grabbed a few Pommy Panacea's and pulled them out he cut them open and put them on the table. He then grabbed a few cappers and cut those as well. He grabbed a capper and started to eat.

"Not hungry?" he asked she was too focused on the paper to answer he shrugged and grabbing a Pommy Panacea he ate it. He noticed that each time he ate the fruit he felt better and more energized, he wondered if the fruit had some other effects than just healing. He shrugged and continued to eat, Hinata sighed and he grabbed a Pommy she began to eat also pulling out a Capper to eat as well. The two ate in silence then Naruto cleared his throat. "So… how'd that experiment go?" He asked.

"Hm…? Oh yes I haven't come to result yet I have to do a few more tests to be sure…" Hinata said.

"Hmmm well don't do anything reckless," He said munching on one last capper he stretched his arms and yawned. "All right I'm going to bed I'm gonna do a bit of exploring myself for some food." Naruto said.

"Ah… well do you wish for me to give you a map so you can find you way around?" Hinata asked.

"No I'm going to where you haven't been to." He said she looked at him confused he then pointed to the mountain. "I'm 'gonna see if there's anything there," He said.

"But I've never been there! Plus with the terrain and your clothes you'll hurt yourself!" Hinata said.

"I'll pack some Pommys with me just in case I get hurt." He said.

"But…" She began.

"I'll be fine I can take care of myself," He said and he went to the cabin and he laid down in his side of the cabin quickly falling asleep. Hinata stared at him unable to explain the feeling she had the feeling of… concern?

**-The Next morning-**

Hinata yawned as she woke up she got out of the mini-cabin expecting to see Naruto but found the camp to be empty. She looked in his side of the cabin to see it empty. She looked around and saw that the axe was still there but the med-kit was gone. She didn't realize how serious he was about it, as she stood in the camp she couldn't help but feel… scared. For some reasons she felt intensely frightened that he wasn't here and she couldn't explain what it was. She shook her head though trying to steel herself she still had that experiment to conduct and if she was right about it then she would have to get prepared. Grabbing her items she set off to find other animal dens.

**-The base of the mountain-**

Naruto looked at the rocky face before him the mountain, Naruto had climbed mountains before but that had been with tools and others. However this mountain wasn't steep enough to really require that. However he would have to watch his feet for he was severely unprotected. One wrong step and he could have a cut foot or leg and be immobilized for a while. He had made a shoulder strap out of the vines he had found earlier and used it to hold up the medical bin. He looked around and adjusting his pants he began to walk/climb the mountain. For the first few minutes he had been doing well knowing the importance of energy he stopped and pulling the bin around he opened it and grabbing Capper he began to eat it. He chewed slowly and swallowed carefully allowing his body to fully absorb the foods energy he finished it, closed the bin reset it and once again began his hike.

**-An hour later-**

Naruto panted as he looked down, from where he stood currently he could see that the island had quite a bit of landscape but he was nowhere near the top. Probably a quarter of the way up maybe a third he looked up to see a lot more mountain and some fog. He inhaled deeply and he soldiered on determined.

**-With Hinata-**

Hinata walked through the forest she was searching for other animals to see if her theory was correct. Her theory was simple she theorized those strange daffodils affected the growth of one's privates. It would explain why her breasts had started to grow recently and why Naruto's own privates might be getting uncomfortable. She walked through making sure to map her progress. As she walked her mind drifted to Naruto and every now and then she would look at the mountain. She looked at the mountain then she shook her head stopping. _'What is wrong with me!? Why am I getting so worried for a… a… a ruffian like him!?'_ She thought angrily she walked forward to find more animals to study. After some searching she had managed to find some Ligers the strange Hybrid between Tiger's an Lion's mainly a Tiger male and a Female Lion. She looked at the Liger, it was standing looking around, then it licked its lips and walked to another Liger lying on its side which was licking its paws. There were several cubs buried in the Ligers stomach possibly feeding from its breasts. She tried to get a good view of the male and saw a rather low hanging sheathe. She then looked around the area and she did see a few of the daffodils. Writing down that in her notes she moved on to find the next animal to study.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto scaled the cliff even further a mist had come up and he had slowed his pace and lowered himself to touch the ground. He continued slowly when he heard the sound of hooves clopping. He stopped and grabbed the medic box and pulled out his knife just in case then from the mist came a large ram. Naruto froze as he stared into the powerful beasts eyes. It gazed at him blankly Naruto stood there, if it so much as charged and hit him he was dead. He began to back away but the ram followed. He then came to more solid and less sloped ground but there were jagged rocks. He held up his knife the ram snorted scuffing its front legs on the ground the hoof scraping the ground. He knew better than to turn his back on it. He continued to go down slowly making sure he had a good footing. He cried out as his foot suddenly sunk into the ground. The ram brayed then it charged Naruto, Naruto held up the knife and when it was near he stabbed forward with his knife. The ram paused then brayed going onto it's hind legs and shaking it's head to get rid of the knife. Naruto pulled his leg out from the sinkhole that had formed under his feet.

He got out it with a grunt of pain. He looked to see his leg was bleeding severely and had several cuts, gashes and scratches on it. He looked at the ram which was still bucking and writhing. Naruto gritted his teeth, his leg was burning from the sweat dripping down the salty drops stinging the wounds. He looked around then grabbed a rock. He lifted it and raised it as he as he could aiming at the ram then he slammed it onto its head there was a crack as one of the horns now had a crack this caused the ram to fall onto its side and it lay still. Naruto limped forward and grabbing his knife pulled it out. The ram was still alive. He looked at it then grabbing its huge head he stuck his knife into its neck the ram didn't make a sound as he drew the knife up its throat slitting it. He then put the knife away and began his descent down.

**-3 hours later-**

Hinata was sure of it now she analyzed and had come to her conclusion. The plants were enlarging her breasts, and Naruto's penis. In particular one plant was. The red and yellow daffodils, they were excreting something; whatever it was it was odorless, tasteless, and colorless. It wasn't poisonous that was for sure however it was affecting them. Their sexual organs were growing due to those flowers, she was partially glad that there were so few of the flowers here. She would have to warn Naruto of this discovery when he came back. She heard rustling and she stood up ready to tell Naruto of his findings she stopped as she saw his battered form. "W-What happened?" She dropped her notes and went to Naruto worried.

"Ran into a ram, got hurt came back down. Been hell the rest of a way got chased by a komodo dragon, and a panther tried to get me." Naruto grunted, "Didn't have time to use the pommy," He said he pulled the medkit off and placed it on the ground. Hinata looked at his wounds, his legs had blood caked on it as well as dirt one of his arms had fresh gashes and side looked like it was bruised.

"It won't be enough," She said, "The spring will help!" She said and she went under Naruto's arm and tried to lift him up.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked perplexed.

"The spring you took me too, we need to go there! Bring some pommy it'll help speed the treatment." Hinata said Naruto looked at her then he reached down and grabbed the medkit and followed Hinata supporting what he could and the two headed off.

**-The Spring-**

Hinata helped Naruto lower himself into the spring he hissed as his leg came into contact with the water. "Damn it hurts!" Naruto said.

"It's because of that," Hinata said pointing to the tree, Naruto looked at it then at her.

"What does a tree have to do with this spring," Naruto asked.

"Idiot! It's a pommy panacea tree and the fruits are cut open the juices are soaking into the tree and water. The tree draws the water and purifies the water, basically this is a pool of distilled pommy juice," Hinata said slightly angrily.

"Huh so it works like the juice but has a weaker effect?" Naruto asked.

"Slightly not so much weaker as it is more distilled and as such it is not concentrated because of this wounds take longer to heal but they will heal better because they take longer when you rush healing you're only doing damage to yourself." Hinata said.

"Hmm ok…" Naruto, "Guess I'll just sit here then…" Naruto said silence, save the sound of wildlife, grew between them as Naruto healed up. Then Hinata remembered.

"Oh, we have to move our camp." Hinata said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked turning his head to her, "We're quite fine where we are." Naruto said.

"Not really, I'm sure you've noticed that you're pants have been feeling… um… uncomfortable, lately?" Hinata asked.

"Y-Yeah kinda," Naruto said.

"That's because you're privates are growing, due to a flower on the island." Hinata said Naruto absorbed this information for a second.

"What proof do you have of this?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Just look! I'm sure you can tell what you're original size was before coming to this island and its size now!" Hinata said blushing, "Even I have experienced it!" Hinata said.

"Well if it is happening then we shouldn't really worry at the moment," Naruto said.

"You cannot be serious," Hinata said glaring at him.

"Look it's happening at a slow enough rate that our muscles are constantly adjusting to it. Have you felt any different?" Naruto asked.

"I-"

"Majorly different!" Naruto said cutting her off.

"N-No… not really," Hinata said defeated.

"There you go nothing to worry about!" Naruto said, "Either way I'm not moving you know how long it took for me to set up that stuff? Oh wait you wouldn't know you couldn't set it up without an instruction manual." Naruto said coldly.

"H-How dare you! You… you… you ignorant, lusting… gorilla! Here I am warning you about a danger on this island and you mock and insult me? Well fine then, I'm leaving the camp! I don't care if you end up becoming an immobile cripple! You and your stupidity can go and rot in a hole for all I care!" Hinata snapped with that she stood up and walked away heading to the camp to get her items. She was furious she had spent hours trying to find out a problem and when she presented to it he blew her off! Well fine then, she didn't need him! She could survive on her own and he'll come back crawling and begging for her forgiveness! Her thoughts were roiling and angry.

"Fine go off and find a five star hotel You pampered brat, that might not be good enough for you anyway!" Came Naruto's shout Hinata clenched her hands into fists. She continued walking now even more furious than before.

One would say it was unfortunate that they separated however it would become a great boon as they would learn the hard way… for one does not realize what they have till they lose it. One could say that they would become even closer through separation.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this took a while but it's because it's a lot of work... I hope you enjoy!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Pleasure Island  
>Written by SSK<br>Tags: Sexual Content, Growth, Excessive Nudity, Language, Violence, Blood and slightly unrealistic situations  
>Summary: After a crash landing, Naruto and Hinata end up stranded together on a deserted Island. Can they survive on an Island with Flora and Fauna yet discovered?<p>

Chapter 4  
>The Beast Cometh<p>

After his leg had healed Naruto headed back to the camp and he was slightly surprised to find that Hinata had gathered all her items and had indeed left. He then gave a huff, "Don't need that useless prude anyways. Did nothing but complain..." He said, glancing down at his leg. It had fully healed, there were a few scars here and there, but otherwise he was fully healed. He set the medical box on the ground and looked at the pile of firewood. There was a sizable portion missing, but it didn't matter, he could get more. With that in mind he began to set up the fire for dinner. As he walked he couldn't help but feel that something was out of place.

**-Hinata-**

Hinata dragged her items on a large leaf that was tied with the vines Naruto used. She had also taken his axe, she would need it to cut down trees to get her shelter built up. She grunted and gave one last pull.

She paused a moment to look around; she was in a clearing and saw none of the daffodils anywhere. Satisfied, she grabbed the axe, hefted it, and nearly fell forward. It was surprisingly heavy. She pulled again using her legs to lift. She put the axe in her arms and walked to the tree, trying to maintain the weight of the simple yet heavy device. She got to the tree and grasped the end with both hands the axe. It dragged her down slightly, but she was determined. She dragged it back then she swung at the wood. The axe embedded into the wood to a satisfying depth, which pleased Hinata greatly before she went to pull it out, only to realize that the axe was stuck to the tree.

"Naruto could you-" Hinata turned her head only to find no one there. "Oh…" She said simply, reminded of her actions. "I-I don't need him I can survive on my own!" Hinata said to herself with a confidence she didn't quite feel.

The sound of thunder clapping was heard. She looked up at the sky, the black and grey clouds looking back at her with promise to a downpour.

"Oh come on!" Hinata moaned. She put her foot on the tree and yanked out the axe, stumbling back and landing on the ground roughly. She groaned and stood up, rubbing her sore bottom. "Ow…" She moaned, only to be cut off as thunder clapped again and the first sign of rain fell.

"Things are going from bad to worse." Hinata moaned again. Grabbing the axe she dragged it to a tree and raising it as best she could she cut off some large leaves. After she cut off about 5 of them she got on a large rock and laid them down as best she could over her body to make a very short bit of shelter. It was all useless though, she could feel the water beginning to drench her body. "Ohhh I'm gonna be sick in the morning." She despaired as she tried her best to sleep.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto couldn't believe it, that pompous bitch took his axe! He sat in the dry interior of his shelter fuming silently. He had reinforced the ceiling from the rain, putting large leaves on the top and bottom. The ground he sat on was slightly damp, as he hadn't quite finished before the downpour really hit, but otherwise he was fine where he was. He shivered in the cold, "Ah whatever, she'll see she was wrong and come running back…" Naruto said to himself to get rid of the pesky prickles of guilt, "Not that it matters much… high and mighty bitch." And with that Naruto laid on his side and tried to sleep.

**-Next day, Hinata-**

Hinata shivered as she stood up, the leaves falling off of her chilled body. Her teeth chattered as she looked around, her items were still there but were also wet. Her thoughts went straight to the hot spring and she began to make her way through the forest to find it, hoping to heat up her soaked and shivering body as she walked.

She had expected to sneeze or cough soon, but felt nothing. She was slightly amazed, had being on this island somehow given her an enhanced immune systems? Maybe this island wasn't so bad, she then thought of the flowers causing growth, _'I have to get off this island!'_ She thought frantically. _'I have to get home!'_ She had to get to her family and her little sister, she had to even if she had to do it on her own! _'Okay let's see, warm up then continue building a shelter... Should be easy enough...'_ Hinata thought smiling. Little did she know her troubles were only going to grow.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto dragged himself out of the shack, rubbing his head he yawned loudly. He looked at the remains of the fire and sighed as he saw the fire pit.

He snagged the knife from the medical case and pulled it out. He examined the wet remains of the fire. Luckily they hadn't burned out, and there was enough wood to make a fire. Thing was he didn't have his axe to chop down wood, all he had was his knife. The knife could cut down sizable branches, but those would be more or less useless to him.

He sighed again and heard his stomach rumble, which caused him to grimace, he was low on food and would need to get some. The problem with that being... he didn't know where there was food. He sighed and stood up, his mind wandering to what Hinata had said. He grabbed his pants and pulled them off, revealing his nearly destroyed and straining boxers. He looked closer and gave a grunt of annoyance. "Shit, it is growing… not that that's a bad thing." He commented wryly before pulling his pants back up and adjusting them. "Alright, let's find some food." With that he got up, grabbed his knife and his spear and went to find some food.

**-2 hours later, Hinata-**

She grunted as she tried to swing the axe at the tree again, only for it to slide on the ground as her tired arms failed to lift it. Angered, she threw the handle aside. "This is impossible! I'll never be able to… to…" She trailed off as she realized her words. "I… I'm not strong enough…" She said, she stood there then she looked around. She needed to grow stronger and to do that she needed to work. She grabbed her purse and the axe and headed off to practice using the axe.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto was at the waterfall Hinata had found and was looking into the pool watching the fish swim to and fro. He held the spear up; he remembered watching videos of watching Indians hunting fish. Something he had laughed at before, now actually standing there holding the stick in hand he had to admit. It was much harder than it looked. He threw the spear into the water causing great ripples across the surface hiding the result of his toss. The water stilled and the stick floated in the water with nothing. "Crap either I get better at this or I search through the woods looking for food." Naruto moaned knowing that both options were going to be difficult.

Naruto retrieved his spear only to see that the fish were gone he sighed. _'One choice now,'_ He thought wearily and he headed to the forest to start searching for a kill.

**-4 days later, Naruto-**

Naruto got out of the shelter and scratched his chin, where stubble for a beard was starting form. Naruto was unique in the fact that he grew facial hair at a far slower rate than most. It took 8 months for a small beard to form, and even then he'd never gotten past that and usually shaved it off. However he had no cream and no shaving equipment. On the other hand he could shave using his knife... but he would have to be really careful about it.

He would need something to act as a type of shield like sap, oil, or even cream. However if he was careful he could shave just using his knife. But before that he needed to check on supplies. He walked to his medical kit which was hidden in a hole covered by leaves to be a type of refrigerator so far it had been effective, he opened it and saw the two fishes inside grabbing them he pulled them out.

He then grabbed two sticks that he had cleaned and carved into skewers and stuck the fish onto them. He then went to get his fire started.

**-Hinata-**

Hinata grunted as she climbed up the tree hoping that she could get the fruit this time without smacking the tree. She reached up for the Pommy only to lose her grip and come crashing to the ground back first. Hinata grunted as she reached for her back she rolled over to her front and panted as leaves fell onto her. Her back was screaming in pain but all she could do was lay there and wait. As she did she thought of her family how they were doing. Did they miss her? Were they sending rescue teams to find her? Was she ever going to see them again? Would her sister be able to shoulder the burden of running the company or would she prove to be too young and inexperienced to properly manage it?

She rolled onto her back once the burning pain had subsided and looked at the tree with lidded eyes. _'Naruto would've gotten that fruit no problem,' _she really hated to admit it but he was in far better shape than she had ever been. She was never an athletic person nor did she want to be for she had no need for it she would spend her days behind a desk looking at papers and looking for break and loopholes in deals and contracts.

But now she needed to be strong and athletic she was able to survive on cornges and cappers but that's not why she needed it. She had been getting cuts and bruises and the Pommy's healing power were needed to get those treated.

'_I wonder if Naruto has the same problems… probably not… he was- no I don't need him I can do this on my own!'_ With that in mind she got up ready to try and tackle the tree yet again, not literally mind.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto sat down he had just came back from fishing and had caught 6 fish in total. He stabbed his wooden spears in the ground and began to work on the fish getting them ready for storage and to eat. While he was glad he had more food he wanted a better variety of foods. But he hadn't explored the place as much as Hinata had and was clueless as to where the cornges and cappers were. He wanted to explore but wasn't sure where to begin and how long he'd be out or if he would remember how to get back. He sighed thinking about it then he looked up at the foliage and then at the ground weighing the risks. He looked to see the last fish in hand and he put it down and leaned forward his gaze on the ground. He sighed and his ran hands through his hair feeling the dirty matted locks resist his fingers.

'_Dammit… Shikamaru would know what to do… hell even Hinata would know what to do, but I'm not gonna ask that pompous bitch if she can't appreciate my help and company then she can go fuck herself.'_ Naruto thought angrily before sitting up. _'I'll start looking first thing tomorrow.' _He resolved and he began to make preparations. As he worked he looked down at his make shift pants. Barely containing the monstrous cock that had been rapidly growing he had some slight trouble moving due to their size but he was compensated with powerful legs, and slightly stronger torso muscles as a result. It was, in the truest sense, a blessing and a curse. He didn't really mind though. _'Chicks go for big dicks,'_ he mentally crowed. _'Well most do,'_ he thought and he once again focused on Hinata. Despite his dislike for her attitude and general lack of gratitude he had to admit that he was drown to her, both on a physical and emotional level.

It had nothing to do with the fact she was a princess to a business tycoon. He was… attracted to her as much as he hated to admit, she was beautiful, smart and surprisingly resourceful and brave. _'Heh she's almost my dream girl.'_ His dream girl was a woman with a good body, smart, and not afraid to speak her mind, but was humble, supportive and appreciated his work. The last three was the only thing preventing her from being his dream girl. He sighed, and he looked at what he had put in. Some dried fishes and a few pommies, honestly a pitiful meal… he would need some more if he was gonna make this trip. He looked up to see the sun setting, he sighed and went to grab his stuff to hunt again.

**-Hinata-**

Hinata munched on the fruit triumphant however she wasn't winning the war. She only got one Pommy and it was enough to get her minor bruises and cuts healed up. Her face was sticky with juices and her hair tangling into knots as she wolfed down the meal. She pulled her head up chewing then swallowing only to burp loudly. She blushed then licked her lips. She sighed then looked at her 'home' a tangled mess of leaves and vines mashed together to provide shelter it was a terrible home, truth be told. She was cold and was uncomfortable. She didn't know how but Naruto's shelter was warm and comfy she didn't know if it was how he built it or perhaps the location but compared to her arrangements it was a five star hotel.

She swallowed, and looked at the fruit in her hand, then at the shelter, then the axe, the tree, and finally herself. She sighed, "I can't do this by myself," She finally admitted, "I need him," She ate the rest of the Pommy thinking. _'I'll go and… apologize tomorrow.'_ She thought, _'I was being selfish but I really think we need to stay away from these flowers. Then again it seems to not matter.'_ She looked at her breasts which had growing by 8 centimeter's within the week. The growth was slowed by a lot but they still had grown. She wondered how big Naruto was now.

Her mind drifted back to the dream she had with Naruto's monstrous package. She felt herself grow moist, she could deny it forever and still her body would be correct. She was… attracted to him, though she had no idea why. _'Utterly frustrating,'_ she bemoaned herself, it was then she wondered if… he was attracted to her? She sat there, questions spiraling in her mind, till one made her swallow. _'I'm never going to leave this island am I?'_ she was silent not wanting to answer that question for there was only one answer. She looked up to see the setting sun, _'just enough light to go to a water source,'_ she calculated, and she got up and headed to another pool she had found it was close to the other one and she suspected it was even connected via a underwater passage. But she wasn't sure if it was, maybe when she found Naruto they could check. For now the former heiress got up and headed for the water to wash herself.

Unbeknownst to the two though they would be forced together sooner than they wanted for the supreme hunter of the island would once again be filled with bloodlust. The Beast, massive, ferocious, and with no equal on the island was moving again.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto stood his wood spear raised, his eyes focused following the fish carefully. While some of the mutant fish wasn't edible there were some normal fish inside that were perfectly edible. He then struck his aim true and strong! The fish swam but 2 were pierced, he grabbed the stick and pulled it out. 2 cods floundered and wriggled. He turned to put the spear into the ground when he saw something move bushes rustling and he reached for another wooden spear holding it ready to throw.

He saw… Hinata running past some bushes utterly unaware of his presence she seemed in a hurry. He looked at her lowered his head and then sighed; he began to follow her from a distance. He watched as she navigated, and gave a slight start as she came to a body of water. He looked around and noticed the mountain a small dividing wall that separated just enough that he would've mistaken it for a small hill. But now that he saw it, it was more a wall than a hill but there was enough slop that it could be climbed. However it was laden with sharp rocks and climbing it would be difficult.

He looked around and saw some capper heads poking out of the ground. He went to one and reached down grabbing a few and getting up began walking back to his camp.

Hinata tossed her clothes onto a rock and sunk into the cold water. She shivered then dunked her head under the water and began to clean herself rubbing her hands around her body. The good thing about this cold was that she didn't have to worry about washing her breasts as her nipples would already be hard. She washed herself going up occasionally for air. However she was very unaware of the fact that the Beast was out on the prowl.

It thumped through the forest each step shaking the very ground and rocks. It raised it's great head and sniffed the air. It snarled and saw it, a creature with slightly darkened skin raising it's head up out of the water and the head flicked up long blue fur flying up then back down. The massive monster licked it's lps and sunk low and walked forward it's feet barely making any noise. It neared the strange being it's lips already slick with drool. "Hiiiiyahhhh!" Suddenly something was on it's back it snarled and it shook it's head but whatever beast it was it clamped something on it's fur and held out.

Hinata gasped as she turned to see a massive dark furred beast roaring and jumping on it's back holding onto the scruff of it's neck was Naruto with a wooden spear in hand. "Get under the water!" He shouted then the massive beast gave a mighty jerk and Naruto flew and hit a tree hard he cried out as a loud crack sounded. Hinata got out of the water and the beast snarled at her as if ordering her to stay there. She froze as it turned back to Naruto only for it to get a wooden spear in it's eye! Using the last of his strength Naruto had thrown he spear with such accuracy and strength that it dug in deep. The great beast howled and it ran bashing through trees causing birds and beast to run any that didn't were squashed under it's great weight.

Naruto panted and he lowered his arm, it fell to the ground the fingers twitching. Hinata ran out her huge breasts swinging in the air. She went to him as he panted blood was dripping from the corner of his lips. "What are you doing here?" she asked rudely.

"You're welcome," he coughed, "Fuck my back is killing me… I can't move… I need a pommy." He grunted and he tried to stand but gave a loud cry. Hinata ran heading for the camp her large watermelon sized breasts swinging into branches and twigs but she paid no mind. She came to the camp and grabbed as much pommies as she could carry using her breasts to help out.

'_Huh useful,'_ she mentally noted and ran back. The blond was stilling sitting there but his head was lowered and he… wasn't breathing! "Oh no," She moaned, "no, no, no, no, no!" she said and she grabbed a pommy and smashed it she then held the broken fruit over the back of his neck and the juices poured out sliding down his neck and onto his spine. The juices soaked into his pores and she heard a slight snapping.

"Ah shit!" he groaned suddenly and she was relieved to see he hadn't died. "Fuck…" He groaned she held up the pommy to his mouth and he looked at the glistening fruit then took a bite he chewed the pain fading becoming less severe. "That's better." He said he then turned and used the tree to stand up his legs shaking. "Gotta get back… to rest for a bit." He grunted then his legs faltered and he fell. "Ah shit," He panted frustration appearing on his face. "I'll never get back at this rate." He said. The beautiful heiress was silent then she reached down and grabbed his arm. She raised it over her head and shouldered it then she lifted him up. He stood and the two began to walk back slowly, it was hard navigating due to slightly darkened landscape but she had memorized the layout and was confident in her abilities. But that wasn't what was on her mind, what was on her mind was the words she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry." She said, he blinked looking surprised, "I just wanted us to move to a place where we wouldn't be growing all the time and end up becoming immobile. Even though you're adjusting it must be hard to carry that around. Eventually it'll be impossible. I just wanted to avoid that." She said her voice low and sincere. Naruto looked down, his dick was still growing and was at least a 14 inches long, and at least 3 inches thick his balls were as big as honeydew melons. He had to admit it was getting slightly annoying to constantly adjust his pants. "We're back" She said and he looked up to indeed see the camp the fire having burned out.

"Fuck… ugh… set me down there's some wood in… your former room." He said, she nodded and looked to indeed see several pieces of wood of varying sizes and thickness. She grabbed a few and set them into the blackened fire pit. "Ok now…" and so it went Naruto instructing and Hinata obeying soon they had a fire going and the ivory eyed girl was now roasting some fish, cappers and cornges. Naruto had been silent leaning against the little makeshift house. He rubbed his hair, then he swallowed his pride.

"Look I'm sorry too it's just… you can be really bossy and bitchy at times and even a bit ungrateful you know. It get's frustrating especially when it's so hard trying to survive here. But you gotta understand, I've seen every map in the world and none of them have shown this location where we flew over is nothing but water on the maps! And we're really far from our crash at least 10 hours maybe even more away!" He said Hinata's face was trembling, her eyes watering, her lips quivering. "I'm sorry princess… but the fact is… I don't think we'll ever get off this island whether by our hands or others…" he sat there, "that's how it adds up." He said, she sniffed and wiped her face with an arm. Then she looked at him and moving the food away from the flames she went to him and embraced him. He was totally caught off guard.

"I… I know… but I wanted to believe that I could go home but… but…" She was sobbing loudly, and he decided the best thing to do was to stroke her head gently as she sobbed into his chest. Eventually she stopped crying and the young woman released him. She sniffed again then she looked at him. "C-Can I stay with you again?" She asked.

"Y-yeah," the blonde replied rubbing his head. "I-I don't mind." He said she nodded then she went back to the fire to get the food. They ate in silence then when they finished Naruto stood up his back was feeling better. He grabbed the food pieces and threw them. However the action caused a loud crack to sound and he groaned and bent forward one hand on his back. "Ahhh fuck!" he snarled. He lowered himself back down, Hinata was at his side within seconds.

"Are you ok?" she asked worry in her voice.

"Ah fuck… yeah… make sure to get rid of the food, I woke up one morning and there were ferret's and rabbits everywhere." He explained. "if they start coming here more often predators will too." She nodded understanding perfectly his reasoning.

'_He can be logical as well,'_ she realized.

"Then again we're gonna be moving anyways right?" He said looking at her.

"We are?" She asked, he nodded, "Th-then…"

"It'll be a bit of pain getting fish from more distance but it's for a good reason." She smiled and then she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for understanding." She said genuinely, "Can we start in the morning?" She requested.

"Sure thing," he then gave a yawn, "Haaah… oh sorry feeling tired. You must be too, give me a bit and I'll get the wood out of your…"

"I'll sleep with you if you don't mind…" she said blushing, a blush crossed Naruto's face too.

"U-uhm… you sure?" he asked, she nodded, "Ok then… well…" he sat up and scooted into his 'room' Hinata following after him the two wiggled in he had made it larger and it gave them both some room so that they weren't squished even with her expanded bosom. He smiled and closed his eyes resting his head on the leaf pillow he made. Hinata watched as he went to sleep then she wiggled in closer and she leaned her head in resting it slightly on his chest then she inhaled taking his scent and she exhaled hotly then snuggled closer and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for taking so long with this but I've been busy with other stories.<strong>


End file.
